


Konoha's Red

by purplefox



Series: Possibilities [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AU of an AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Heavy Angst, KakaNaru - Freeform, M/M, Multiple Dimensions, mentioned JiraOro, not a stand alone fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5632783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...and sometimes the mirror is warped. Different events can cause different outcomes. Doors can slam closed locked forever. But sometimes it is not too late.They never knew what they really wanted but they always knew what was right and what they should do.<br/>All this time, a push and pull struggle between the two. It looks normal but underneath is all their darker emotions that had been sitting underneath the surface for years. They have both walked on blood to get where they currently are.<br/>Everything is about to come to head. Team or balance. The secret relationship is about to be dragged into the sunlight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Duty

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while. I have this fic planned for soooo long. Since I was writing KO actually. Been waiting patiently so I could get here.  
> This is not a stand alone fic.   
> For those that have been following along with the series (bless your hearts) You would have seen this coming since...the last two chapters of It Was In the Realm Of Possibility  
> But even if you didn't read that but you read Konoha's Orange you would be able to mostly follow along  
> But anyway a new year and new plans and fics.  
> This isn't going to be a huge fic. And by huge I mean the monstrosity that KO and It was In the Realm of Possibility were  
> Nope. Not gonna be one of THOSE nuh uh no way. I have other fics to write lol  
> Now the WARNING if you read KO and hated chapter 6 stop now, this is NOT for you  
> About updates.......idk it depends on how much I can get done tbh but weekly updates at least should be a thing.

Kakashi always knew that he owed his loyalty to someone. His father ensured that Kakashi would always serve the village and its interests. Of course the way he served changed thanks to the circumstances surrounding his father’s death. But he had been proudly watching his father’s back that entire time.

Going on his own had been painful. Lonely but it had been what he thought was necessary. He had ignored his father’s broad back and words and had been confused about everything. Losing his father on top of that had hurled him down one step towards despair. He had been determined to do the right thing.

Then another’s back had saved him. Obito had managed to erase the pain he felt. Obito had saw him, scolded him and shown him the bright path.

Then he had lost Obito too and he had been determined to live in his place. Protect what Obito had adored and try to uphold his dream. But a miracle had happened. Obito had survived and the chance to watch Obito’s back and risen. Kakashi had been content.

It had been easier to get through the days and war then. He could look behind him and remember what he was fighting for. The drain of his energy from Obito’s eye. It kept him grounded and kept reminding him exactly what they were all fighting for.

How precious friends were. How valuable they were. And the lengths you would go to keep the bond you had forged. Just by leading by example Obito had guided him, saved him and Kakashi kept his eyes trained on Obito’s back daring to hope and waiting for the completion of Obito’s dream.

Then tragedy struck. As it always did during a war.

There was nothing he could have done. He knew that but it still burned. It still hurt. He still felt guilty. He questioned himself and the loss tugged at him. They had been three, but now they were two and something vital was missing.

Rin.

But once again Obito surprised him. His eyes trained forward and his heart clear. Obito threw himself into making the fighting end. His lack of hatred and his deep compassion kept Kakashi by his side, although as Obito’s eyes became more and more focused on his dream and the village.

He was being selfish. Greedy. They all grew up and they all had their own duties. They knew that. He did not have the big dreams of the future that his Sensei and Obito had. His dreams were far smaller. A future where children did not have to fight and see the horrors they did. It was a lofty dream and he knew the completion was far off in the future but it was what he wanted.

He had his dream and there was nothing he could do better than fight. He was intelligent. It was not bosting he knew the stuff he could do and the work he put in to furthering his knowledge helped a long way. But the title of Hokage deserved to go to those who fully understood what it meant and was willing to hold the future on their shoulders.

The future of everyone on their shoulders.

That was a hard job and Kakashi could do it too. The only difference was he was content watching the bacs before him and the time he would be ready it would be time to watch the backs of those after him. He wanted to protect the future of his friends. If he could spend the rest of his life dedicated to the Hokage he would be content.

XxX

“He’ll be Hokage one day.” Kakashi murmured to Rin’s grave. “I know you never doubted him for a second but I can see it now. I’m watching him in your place and I believe he can do it. Him and Sensei.” Kakashi paused before he replaced the flowers his hands brushing over the cold marble of the gravestone. “He hasn’t forgotten you. But you already know that.”

Kakashi stood up and nodded. He only had an hour’s break and spending time with Rin somehow melted away most of his time.

XxX

He wished she could have seen it. He wished they had been born later. Into the time now.

Peace. The concept everyone was fighting for. He knew what he was to do. He knew that he was to live up to Obito’s gift and be the best Shinobi of the village. Having Obito nearby made it much easier to remember that.

Kakashi sighed and toyed with his mask. Many would have thought he would have resented being placed in ANBU but the only thing he resented was his Sensei. The Hokage, treating him with kid gloves. He was fine. Better than fine.

A glint of light overhead had him glancing up at the night sky. It was too late to make a wish but he could relax for a few seconds and appreciate the beauty of the current world. Or at least this part of it. He shifted on the roof listening but there was nothing. Both occupants were sleeping. Another quiet night.

XxX

It was not real until he was cast right into the chaos with everyone else. Actually he did a fairly good job of hiding in the beginning. Obito was the one interested not him. Kakashi had been busy. Far too busy to worry about the likes of a child even if it was Sensei’s child.

He was just a kid.

XxX

The more he watched the more amusing the child became. His reactions changed with whoever was nearest to him and he grew and grew. He was clingy and babbled nonsense but overall he was fairly okay. Minato Sensei’s tension melted away at the sight of his son and a smile came to Kushina’s lips at the mere sight of Naruto.

But Obito. Obito’s whole manner changed. He had taken on the role of big brother and the moment the boy turned three he was doing the same. Sensei, Kushina, Obito and Naruto. That was family.

And Kakashi was guarding them from the shadows. But that was okay. He could deal with that. But he still did not know what to make of the boy. He listened to his Sensei and Obito talk on and on about Hokage, encouraging the kid.

Another one to carry on Obito’s dream. In fact, they even acted alike. Kakashi smiled under his masks. If they were going to act alike they might as well look it too.

XxX

“Those glory hunting sneaky bastards.” Obito complained as he shovelled ramen into his mouth. Kakashi who had long finished merely watched Obito with a growing fascination at how none the ramen escaped.

“What?” He asked curiously.

“I had the perfect gift.” Obito stressed furiously. “I planned this for ages! Do you know how possessive Kushina-san is about Naruto going anywhere? Wearing anything? I had been planning to get him some gear for his fourth birthday and those sneaky ANBU got him the gifts I wanted to give him! He’s been over the moon about the ‘mystery presents’.”

“Ahh.” Kakashi mused. “So big brother looks bad.”

“Hell yes I look bad Kakashi.” Obito snapped. “I planned on getting him a pair of googles and somebody got him a pair of that too! I could strangle whoever it was.”

“They are ANBU.” Kakashi shrugged. “They like Sensei’s kid too.”

“Because they like stressing out Kushina-san.” Obito muttered dryly. “I don’t know what Minato Sensei told him about the ANBU but he loves them. Which I thought would freak them out but from what I've seen they all dote on him.”

“They do.” Kakashi mused. “He’s so innocent. It’s hard not to.”

Obito remained silent for a few moments sans for the sound of the ramen disappearing into his mouth. “When do you go back on duty?”

Out the corner of his eye Kakashi spotted a sharp glint. He pushed back his chair with a sigh and dropped money to cover his meal and Obito’s “Now.” He grunted and disappeared.

XxX

The child pulled the ABNU. Whether it was his laughter or questions Kakashi did not know. However, he was secretly trading masks so he could spend more time with the child. He hated unanswered questions. So he hung around the most.

It was strange. He could have removed his mask and turned up like Obito and played and spent time with Naruto. Yet here he was doing it from the shadows. Taking the boy on walks. Holding his hand. Falling asleep with him in flower fields and hurriedly giving the boy a good cleaning before Kushina could find anything amiss.

Somehow he just felt better having Naruto nearby not that the boy always spoke. Sometimes Kakashi napped and the boy played nearby. Sometimes Kakashi took the boy out for an impromptu stroll. Always a secret.

The only thing that ever came up to the Hokage was the fact that Naruto liked the ANBU masks. No one ever thought about why or who.

So the secret remained. And continued.

XxX

People rarely looked beyond the mask.

No, they never did. They were curious but the mask kept them away one way or another. What he did was one thing. Who he was lurked uncertain behind the mask. It was something that stayed with him as he stayed the guard. Who was he behind the mask? His father’s son?

A student of the Fourth’s?

Obito’s friend?

A shinobi of the leaf?

He was all those things. Yet under it all he was a man who had suffered loss. Who for a while had forgotten to laugh. He had tried, for the sake of others he had but even if they were delighted, he had felt hollow.

Until the day he returned from his shift and found the book on his pillow.

There were five people who could have gotten in and left the book. Kakashi was only worried about three of them. But like the first book of Jiraiya-sama’s this book was filed of hope. And the ability to make fun of oneself…well that was something he could take notes on.

XxX

Being located in a crowded room. In was an unpleasant feeling. It was something a child should not be able to do. Not with ANBU in the room like this. But it was what Naruto had done. Was doing.

Kakashi hoped no one was following the child’s line of sight. No matter the precautions he had taken. Not wearing his hound mask when playing with the child. Keeping his hair covered and never speaking. Somehow Naruto found him each time. An uncanny ability and Kakashi wondered which parent he inherited it from.

He was hoping he had inherited it because to know the boy had developed it on his own was terrifying. This boy, his eyes were far too old and Kakashi was uncertain to why. Asuma never had such eyes and his father had also been Hokage.

But how could he bring up his concerns when he had never shown an interest in the child before beyond accompany Obito when the child was younger? How could he explain the pull he felt to watch the child? How could he explain?

He could not.

And the entire situation was bad. His eyes were supposed to be somewhere else. His gaze shifted to the Hokage who looked grim. Yes, this is where his focus should be. The work in the shadows.

XxX

He had acknowledged himself as trash. And he had tried his best to change clinging to Obito’s words. The shining part of his life. Obito.

The reason he was trying so hard. Going so far was so he did not let Obito down a second time. He never wanted to see that disdain again. That disappointment.

But it was so hard sometimes. Most of the time. He spent plenty of time telling Rin things but it was not the same. Obito was so close but so far at the same time. But he was supposed to be a support to the dream.

And keeping them safe. That was what the mask was for. That was what all the work was for.

XxX

Whenever the worst happened. It was best to stick to facts and logic. That would never let them down.

“No.” Obito whispered. “Minato Sensei!”

Facts. Logic. Contain the situation.

“Kushina-san? Oh gods. Naruto. Naruto!”

Logic. Facts. Quell the panic before it rose.

It killed him to do it, but Kakashi stepped away from Obito and sought out the Sandaime instead.

XxX

“What are we going to do?” Kakashi asked as he stood behind Obito. “The Sandaime is only holding the position until you get your head on your shoulders.”

“My head is on my shoulders.” Obito responded dryly. “I can’t bury my head in the sand. Naruto is depending on me.”

“So he really…”Kakashi trailed off.

“Yeah.” Obito’s tone was regretful. “He has some. Not all and trust me that’s a good thing but he has enough. And I took a look. It’s pissed. But it doesn’t know what happened either.”

“So we can’t retaliate?” Kakashi hissed.

“We can.” Obito sighed. “Jiraiya Sensei was called in to finish them off. It doesn’t matter where they run to. No one gets to win.”

Logic. Facts. Quell the emotion. Shinobi way. But not Obito’s.

“Hey.” Kakashi said quietly. “Do you think because the kid hasn’t cried yet you can’t cry?”

“How did you know he didn’t cry?” Obito asked. “But I guess so. I want to cry but Naruto is just.” Obito’s head bowed. “I don’t know how to help him.”

“Big brother will find a way.” Kakashi reassured. “In the meantime…” He gently helped Obito up from his chair and the open embrace allowed Obito to hide his face in Kakashi’s shoulder. “Only one of us gets to be a cold bastard.”

First Obito sniffled. Then the gates opened and his sobs were muffled by Kakashi’s shoulder. And his tears rolled down his ANBU armour.

XxX

Kakashi really had no interest in political stuff. It was nice knowing who ran the village and how but the other intrigue tired him out just by watching. And sadly for him there was a lot of watching. Danzo had taken offence at the Third occupying the seat if only for a little while.

The man need a hobby.

So while pretending that Danzo did not want to murder them all in their sleep, they had to work to get Obito’s succession ceremony moved up.

Which meant Kakashi’s job was to keep Obito alive until he became Hokage. No pressure.

Which also meant no trust. There was no knowing just who was in Danzo’s pocket. Or who could be persuaded to go there.

Oh it sucked. A lot. All while the man sat on the council acting as though butter would not melt in his mouth.

Danzo should not become Hokage for many reasons his views on strategy and people for one. Kakashi’s blood had frozen when the man so casually hinted about Naruto being trained since he was such a valuable asset.

The Third and Obito had furiously protested it and surprisingly Hotaru. She was dead set against pushing for Naruto being trained. Kakashi just knew there was a reason she was so against it but the entire ordeal was so boring he just wanted to get Obito home and behind wards as soon as possible.

Which because the Fire Lord liked to drone on and on. Was a difficult task.

Kakashi eyed the ANBU staring him down and mentally went over his inventory. If it came down to a fight he could force Obito to hide while he took the majority out. Of course with Danzo in play they would still do pretty badly but it was the only current option.

Unless someone teamed up with him.

He sighed loudly ignoring the glares he received. This was boring. He wanted out.

He wondered what Naruto was doing.

XxX

Everyone was affected by the change in Hokage’s from the villagers to the shinobi. And of course the Sannin. All of them.

Jiraiya sama of course had been the worst. The man that had shown his face had startled Kakashi. He had hidden in the shadows of Naruto’s room as the man gave Naruto a cursory glance. Jiraiya Sensei had looked as though he wanted to touch Naruto but had instead pulled away and left.

Naruto had never woken.

XxX

Tsunade had received her missive of the change of Hokages. Kakashi had watched her receive missive as his captain handed it over. Her mouth had twisted and she had sighed before gesturing that she had nothing to send back.

But from what Kakashi had remembered from his travels with Minato Sensei. Tsunade sama never wanted to do anything with the village. Even though Shizune was with her now. She still did not want to be involved in any way.

XxX

He might have rescued Obito’s life and healed him but Orochimaru was still a strange man. He took the change in stride but it would take a blind man to miss the way he contemplated Obito. As though he wanted to study him.

Or something else.

He let Obito get away with a lot. Kakashi had read about Orochimaru’s behaviour in the wars. By all means, he should have dismissed Obito. Instead he was willing to lend a hand. Or even listen.

Considering Minato Sensei had warned them from Orochimaru. This behaviour was strange.

XxX

“It’s Hokage level information.” Obito sighed as he sat on Kakashi’s bed. Kakashi slowly lowered Jiraiya Sensei’s first novel a little as he considered Obito.

“I’m not Hokage.” He pointed out. He started to raise the book again towards his face when Obito sighed in frustration.

“I know that but there are some things you have to know. It’s a mess and there is no way that the Third and I am going to keep it to ourselves. You are my other eye Kakashi.” Obito insisted.

“That’s dirty.” Kakashi protested even as he sat up. “So what is it?”

“There is this kid.” Obito said slowly. “You’ll be seeing a lot of him but that is not what matters. You see…”

XxX

From three to two. Just like them. Granted their names were not known far and wide but it was similar enough.

And of course Obito and Kakashi did not have the relationship Jiraiya Sensei and Orochimaru had but they did rely on each other in similar ways. And they all had their pain.

Orochimaru had resorted to travelling again. Kakashi had spotted the man heading to the graveyard just after he had spent too much time with Rin again.

Kakashi could emphasize with that. Loss was painful.

As much as Kakashi wanted to spend talking to Rin he knew he could not. He had his promise to keep. To her and to Obito. And he had to keep showing the village he was a good Jounin and Shinobi. So he would keep fighting. Working.

Now to think about it. It was similar enough to what the Snake Sannin was doing.

After the unnecessary briefing from Obito. Kakashi really did not want to involved with the entire mess but now he could look at Orochimaru in an entirely new way. He would have never thought all of that had been going on during the Second World War.

Grief really was a bad thing. The project had started so well. And to think he had reached his dream and did not know it.

Tenzo was not so bad really. A little too serious but that was root for you. Honestly Kakashi felt it had its uses but not under Obito.

The countries were stabilizing. Had been stabilizing. The problems that had led to the First, Second and Third World War were not apparent. But telling that to Danzo was far more difficult than it seemed.

XxX

ANBU had plenty of lazy days. Days not filled with blood but instead were full of observation and training.

Those days were actually more difficult to deal with than the days of blood. They grew accustomed to the atmosphere of the harsher parts of ANBU. They readily casted aside their identities as they donned the mask.

All they had was their duty and their abilities and that was much easier to deal with.

“Hound.” Boar said as they hovered above their prey. “Subdue the men. I’ll take the woman.”

Sometimes they were left to nothing more than errand dogs for the T&I but Kakashi had no problem with that at all. They were being used. They were useful and a mission was a mission. It was okay as long as they did their best.

He silently withdrew his sword his eyes on the so called travelling circus below. He could detect a foreign scent among them.

Once they did their best and protected their team everything would be fine. Even if in ANBU the mission was the most important thing.

And it still was.

But he was not letting anyone get hurt or leaving anyone behind if he had a choice.

That was why he had to keep fighting. So that choice would always be an option. He easily pushed up his hitai-ate revealing Obito’s eye. He knew it was his imagination that he could feel Obito’s presence the moment he revealed the eye.

They would have to be close in body and mind for Obito to see anything. Or for Kakashi to see anything.

Holding his sword aloft, Kakashi descended onto his prey.

XxX

Saying you are good at ANBU was just covertly saying that you were a good assassin. That was it really. Even in peace time they walked in blood. The Hokage had numerous enemies.

Some were just lost souls. Mistaken and lost in their rage. Revenge forcing them to lash out even when the object of their pain had long gone. The circumstances that revolved around their agony already resolved.

Lost souls.

Kakashi closed the shinobi’s eyes silently. It was not as though he had not understood. Just because he refused to let the man have his way did not mean he did not understand.

Just that unlike that man he still had things to protect and he would never through his village and future away in order to get vengeance.

So ugly, so pointless. You put your life on the line just like your opponent.

Whoever lost. You had to respect that once it had been fair play. Don’t bring innocents into the ploy. Because then, no matter what happened to you, it would not be fair.

XxX

He actually liked to use his wits rather than to just fight hard offensively. That kind of reckless fighting would always belong to Obito. Kakashi was aware of his reserves and just how much he was using. He knew his limits and did not even want to get close to reaching them.

He did the entire reserve strengthening exercises that had been recommended but he was aware that it would be a long time before he could get the results he wanted.

It was a long fight after all. Chakra reserves were no joke and Kakashi was aware of his. Keeping his chakra use to the minimum as he figured the enemy and their abilities once he had gauged their level of threat.

He was not going to die foolishly or unnecessarily. He had a duty. A purpose and he would show that their trust in him was not unfounded.

XxX

ANBU, they spent their days pretending that they did not smell blood every day. No matter what purpose they came in with. They all were being eaten up on the inside.

ANBU was dark and if one did not have the means to save oneself. They suffered. Either losing to the mask or to the world.

XxX

Kakashi would not say he had things to save him but he certainly would say that he had things that kept him occupied.

His summons for one. If only for a minute, he could indulge himself. Another was Jiraiya Sensei’s books. A simple indulgence that did more than make him forget. He was pulled into an entirely new world in which he was not what he was.

Everything was left behind in favour for this new world and new feels.

If anything, this book was perfect. No matter how many times he reread it. This was what he needed. Others might indeed scoff but Kakashi had found a fresh breeze in the blood filled darkness.

XxX

The world looked different from behind the ANBU mask. Who you were faded and the Hokage’s instrument appeared. What you thought really did not matter. ANBU were to be silent. Respectful and on guard. Their number one duty was the Hokage and the village.

Of course. They knew what they were.

However, not everyone remembered exactly what ANBU were for. What their powers were supposed to be used for. And for that reason, they came into play.

“Thanks for the gift.” Obito chuckled.

XxX

ANBU came and went but certain breeds always came and always remained.

Kakashi turned the corner heading to his locker and blinked at the young form eyeing the lockers. Seriously young.

Actually not that young. Tenzo had been young too but this kid screamed kid. In so many ways. Then he turned and Kakashi blinked at his solemn eyes.

Well he knew the face at least. He had seen a lot of the kid while the Yodaime had been alive. Mikoto had been over with him fairly often. But what was Obito thinking?

“This is mine right?” Itachi asked as he gestured towards the locker.

“Yeah.” Kakashi nodded as he looked at the newly cleaned locker. “That’s yours.” The air the kid had around him. More than quiet. More than on guard. Least that explained why he was here but it still left questions unanswered.

ANBU took more than knowledge and jutsu. It was a path of blood and abandonment. This boy was an Uchiha. Could he really cast aside everything he knew? His clan and become the needed weapon? Spear? Dog?

Kakashi opened his locker retrieving his extra pair of gloves ignoring the way Itachi watched him and his covered eye. For Obito’s sake he hoped he would last.

XxX

Of course time went on. People lived, grew old and progressed. Of course some stagnated but they were not the ones to watch. It was the ones progressing ahead. Those ones gave hope.

XxX

Obito let his work the way he wanted and for that, Kakashi was grateful. He was the one that understood him the best after all. No matter what is was that Obito wanted, Kakashi would get it for him. He would guard his back. Because it was necessary and because they were friends.

It was harder to keep an eye on Naruto. There was simply too much to do and Kakashi trusted no one but himself to do the checkups.

Obito still kept an eye on him. Actually it was necessary to keep an eye on him but nothing relaxed Kakashi more than having his own eyes on the kid. It was not so much lack of trust as it was a need to know and a need to make sure.

Naruto’s eyes had changed.

Maybe the measures they had taken to protect him had not been enough. Kakashi had been the one to insist that Obito was overreacting but as now, he could not exactly say that Obito had been wrong. Naruto saw a lot. He caught plenty.

Kakashi watched him with Uchiha Itachi.

He watched him with Obito

The Sandaime.

With his classmates.

He watched and watched and he grew more and more uncertain at just what he had been seeing.

His _eyes_.

Surely being the Kyuubi’s vessel did not cause this. Kushina’s eyes had looked nothing like this. Never. And sometimes the way he moved. It was fluid and almost knowing but then he would stop. Almost as if he had caught himself before he would be the child Kakashi knew Obito saw.

But who could he talk to about it? Who could he share his fears and even his suspicions with? Kakashi sighed and pulled back on his pants. Behind him the person in the bed stirred. Kakashi rolled his eyes as he slid back on his various weapons.

He was gone before the person turned around.

XxX

What was it with drunk people? They were willing to do the right thing when sober but the moment they got inebriated they thought all laws and rules were beyond them. They thought they could hurt anyone without consequences. They thought they somehow were right and they could do as they pleased.

Nothing irritated Kakashi more. There was nothing wrong with wanting to drown your sorrows in a bottle or six. There were businesses that depended on such behaviours.

But when you took your sorrows out on someone else. Someone unrelated or weaker just because you were hurting and a few drinks perked you up. It was that moment Kakashi hated and he hated the person right along with it.

Drunks were selfish people.

Did these people think they were the only ones hurting? The only ones that had experienced loss? Plenty of them had suffered. Would continue to suffer.

The wars affected everyone. The village’s near destruction, the Yodaime’s death. That had affected everyone. But of course people allowed their pain to blind them.

Striking out was wrong. Going after someone weaker or unrelated was wrong.

Going after Naruto for something that was not his fault. That made Kakashi livid.

He kept his mask on his face as he held the wrist of the offender. Not too gently either. He watched Naruto watch him. The drunk was babbling something, maybe crying but all Kakashi’s attention was on the child that watched him. The almost resigned look on his face as he eyed the drunk.

The bruise on his cheek that was healing. And the way Naruto eyed him.

“I’m okay.” Naruto said as he picked himself up. “Please don’t tell Obito-nii”

This child. He was too precious. Almost too pure. Anyone else would have been raging. Anyone else would have lashed out. But Naruto was willing to sweep it under the proverbial rug. For this man? This drunk?

“I have to report the incident.” He said in a much deeper tone of voice. Naruto sighed in response.

“He’s drunk.” Naruto pointed out. “He’s hurting far more than he hurt me.”

“It wasn’t your fault.” Kakashi pointed out.

“I know.” Naruto brushed at his shirt. “I don’t need you guys telling me that all the time.”

“You should return to the academy.” Kakashi pointed out. Naruto sighed his shoulders lowering in dejection.

“I knew I shouldn’t have skipped today.” He muttered.

“Skip at all.” Kakashi reminded his voice softening a little. He caught himself and deepened his voice once again. Keeping with the low grating tone. “Your education is important Naruto-sama.”

“I know.” Naruto muttered as he slipped past Kakashi. “I get it, I get it.”

Kakashi waited, his senses tuned to Naruto. He listened until Naruto had gotten a decent distant away before he turned his attention to the filth he was still detaining. He ignored the man’s sobs and crying. He was only terrified that he had been caught after all.

“Maybe this will teach you to keep your hands to yourself no matter your condition.” He muttered before he broke the man’s wrist. Ignoring the scream of pain, he released the man and watched as the drunk screamed and sank to the ground holding his injured hand.

Kakashi was unsympathetic as he silently left the alley.

The only thing he regretted was that he would have to abandon the current mask he was using just in case. But this was a retired mask anyway.

XxX

He could not be always there. He could not field all the attacks. The more he watched the more questions he had.

_Be something else then._

Kakashi did not want to be the elder brother like Obito. He never had. He had resolved himself to being the protector but that was not right either. There was just something about Naruto.

Kakashi did want to protect him but it was more than that.

His arms. They were cold. Kakashi looked down at his wrists in confusion. He watched as the droplet grew bigger before it slid off his wrist. He glanced up at the clear sky. Not rain.

He looked back down to where Naruto was running into what was going to turn out to be another situation. Kakashi’s eyes went to where he knew Obito’s ANBU guard was watching.

It was just one kid this time. He could stay in the shadows.

XxX

Obito might think that it was a good idea but Kakashi just knew it was not. There was no way this would turn out god for him. First thing he liked how his life was currently. He was not ready for change. He did not want to do this.

He did not exactly mind giving up his mask but he certainly minded being forced closer to Naruto than he felt necessary.

Watching over him while being next to Obito was hard enough. Being near him under Obito’s eye. That was calling for disaster. Never mind that Obito was constantly busy, his mind cleared the moment he saw Naruto Kakashi was convinced.

It was most likely a self-preservation tactic so Obito could catch as many details as possible.

Having the other two did not bother him as much as being around Naruto did.

His eyes. They demanded too much. They spoke of too much.

And he so easily turned them on people.

Part of him resented it.

Naruto, was a confusing child.

But Obito was Hokage. Kakashi had decided to follow him after all, what Obito wanted Kakashi would do. He would just have to be prepared and keep his eyes opened.

XxX

Adults could be cruel. And so could children.

Maybe one day people could stop fearing and trying to get rid of those who were different. However today would not be that day. Kakashi watched as Naruto rose again and again annoying those that tormented him.

Some of them. They would find hell in store for them.

Kakashi glared at the faces and the fact that some wore hitai-ates.

Many feared ANBU. He was about to show them that they should be terrified.

XxX

He had no choice. Maybe they would not pass. Kakashi eyed the fresh little genins deeply aware that Obito was nearby. He needed teamwork. They needed to keep themselves and each other alive.

He needed to have a reason to have faith in them.

He was not Minato sensei. Kakashi was unsure what the man had seen in them but he knew that Minato had tried his best and had been proud of them. He knew he had been grateful for that.

Now these, he wanted to see what they were made of. How far they would go. If they would ever turn on each other. If there was anyone as stupid as he had once been.

Obito’s warning was still ringing in his ears but Kakashi at least wanted to know just what he might have to deal with. He slowly withdrew the bells and allowed it them to dangle their sound echoing through the clearing.

He watched the way Sasuke and Sakura’s eyes narrowed on the bells. And the way Naruto looked at the other two before he even glanced at the bells. His calm settled Kakashi’s resolve.

He had been watching from afar for a long time and had even more questions. Just maybe he could take a step closer.

“Okay now.” He said and watched as the genins tensed. “The test starts now!”

XxX

He knew Naruto was dangerous. He knew it was not all because of the boy’s gaze. Some of it was because he did not even know the place in the boy’s life that he could be.

But as of now, it was Kakashi’s job to shape this team into good soldiers. Into shinobi that would bring honour to the village and just maybe, he would guide the future Hokage.

He sighed before he changed the flowers at Rin’s grave. “What has he gotten me into?” He asked Rin softly.


	2. Strange Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know, it's not a week but I' doing fine with the writing so why not?  
> And I'm serious about this not being a huge fic like don't expect anything over like 50K Or even 40K tbh  
> Which is GOOD ^_^

When he met Obito’s gaze a sort of understanding passed between them. Due to their experiences and knowledge of each other sometimes they needed no words to get their points across.

Sometimes Obito would just look at him and Kakashi would know exactly what he was thinking and would move to accommodate the idea that Obito had come up with. Sometimes all he had to do was look at Obito and Obito would see the point Kakashi was trying to make.

Or hear the lecture Kakashi was holding inside. Their knowledge of each other got them to that point. Because they knew each other they were able to communicate and understand each other.

Naruto on the other hand, his gaze was something different. It was knowledge it was darkness and it was knowing and it frustrated him. What did Naruto know of him? Of anyone? What right did he have to look as though he could carry every burden and see through the darkness?

How could he so easily look as someone’s salvation?

Kakashi tried not to be affected by that gaze but it was impossible. The only way he was able to remain as he was by reminding himself that Naruto was a child. There was no way he could see every secret he held deep inside. It was impossible, improbable

It was a fluke.

XxX

Was Naruto even aware? Kakashi watched from behind the cover of his book as their client stared at Naruto’s back dumbfounded. He knew the reason. For a second the client had seen those eyes.

They had been pulled by them.

But Naruto never behaved as though he knew what he was doing.

A king’s eyes. Sometimes Naruto had that gaze. The pull. A leader, but he did nothing with it. Maybe it was something he was unaware lay inside him.

Kakashi lazily waved at their client gaining their attention and providing a distraction. If Naruto really was unaware there was no need to call attention to it. It would hurt no one.

And these things were better off not forced.

XxX

“Ohhh so he does that huh?” Obito mused as he chewed on his pen. He ignored Kakashi’s pointed glare at the unhygienic move to instead read over the report.

“There are two others on that team you know.” Kakashi pointed out.

“I know.” Obito grinned over the pen in his mouth. “But they don’t act like me do they?”

“And just where do you see that?” Kakashi asked dryly.

“Ahhh don’t you remember?” Obito mused. “Our own D-rank missions.”

“Are you talking about the stupid bet we had?” Kakashi asked warily. “Where we cleaned through a bunch of D-ranks because you had something to prove…”

“Everything to prove.” Obito corrected. “That day I realized the two of us would do things differently. That I was about heart and you about rules.” On the inside Kakashi flinched. “Of course, even I realize how dumb I was back then too. You need more than heart.”

“Yours is enough.” Kakashi whispered to gain Obito’s bright smile.

“I can’t get over how much you’ve changed.” Obito chuckled. “But you need to get a camera! I want to see Naruto diving for cats and helping out little old ladies.”

XxX

Hey had their problems but they were able to pull it together and work as a team so that was a point in their favour.

It was a decent team. They had their clashes but when necessary they were willing to put aside pride and work together and was that not what was important? They cared enough to not let one team member get stuck with the shitty job instead rotating it so they all suffered equally.

If that was not fair and decent Kakashi did not know what was.

There was also the fact that none of them wanted the shitty job so part was better than having all anyway.

Kakashi watched as Sakura high fived Sasuke on her way out of the room and the way Sasuke looked resigned as he entered the room with the baby.

Naruto gave Sakura a look of pity and offered her juice as she sat down. The door slid shut behind Sasuke and Kakashi waited for the baby’s babbles to start up again and smiled.

XxX

They were ready for a decent challenge. Or maybe, for Kakashi’s continued health he better give them a new challenge. His cute little team was glaring at him the moment he announced they had to go to the mission desk.

Their times and cooperation had improved. They were learning each other much better. D-ranks could be boring but it did help in giving basics.

Of course, his team wanted more than that which meant it was time to start thinking about C-ranks.

A little trip here. Escorting there. Something simple. Something easy but not outside the village. They were not ready for that.

XxX

His little genins were so excited to be doing something other than weeding, catching cats or babysitting. It was amusing.

Akashi on the other hand had to find ways t teach his team about different things through these little sorry missions. It was around now he was really grateful for Minato Sensei. There was only so much caution and deep words he could impart as his team watched babies, plucked grass or tracked down a cat.

Sure he found ways to build their stamina but that was not all there was to a shinobi. It was their minds he wanted to develop as well

But the time had come to take them out the village. Technically it was a D-rank only called a C-rank because it led them out the village. But of course he was not going to impart that knowledge to his little team.

They were excited over the idea of a proper serious C-rank outside the village.

Kakashi pretended not to notice Itachi hiding watching his brother as they left the village. He also pretended that he could not sense Obito watching them leave as well. Let them have their moments.

XxX

He would have said he knew Naruto. He would have said there was nothing about the boy’s talent that he did not know or guess towards. He would have sworn on it.

Right now, it chilled him how wrong he had been. How much he had missed and for the life of him he could not see what he had missed. Naruto was a child. It had to be obvious. How could he have hidden his knowledge.

Why would he have done it?

It was nothing special. A C-rank jutsus at the most but one did not come up with something like that on their own. That sort of thing had to be taught.

Who. Who taught him?

Kakashi was relieved that he knew something but what he saw. What Obito’s eye had tracked was impossible. Was it a reaction from fear? He himself had accomplished many thing when under pressure.

He watched the way Naruto’s stance changed as the last Iwa nin faced his small team.

No, there was someone else. He was certain of it.

Naruto while keeping eye contact with the enemy and standing in front of Sasuke and Sakura, bent and picked up one the enemy swords. He flicked it into the air and caught it in a movement that Kakashi had seen only once or twice on the battlefield but that had been enough.

How had he leanred that? Wasn’t the Sannins in reclusion? And why Naruto? Why had Orochimaru?

“You’ve got some good kids.” Kakashi’s last opponent commented and his attention was drawn to his opponent. “That one is quite the surprise.”

“Yes.” Kakashi mused. “He’s the academy’s number one surprising ninja after all.”

XxX

Naruto did not look guilty. That shook him.

He admitted reluctantly to what he had been doing but it had taken Kakashi a lot of work to pry it out of him on their return trip from Konoha. That disturbed him.

He would tell Obito. He would and Obito would tell him what to do. What next to say because as he looked at Naruto and acknowledged there were deeper waters than he had thought. He acknowledged that he could not do it alone.

Two Sannins? Teaching him?

And he never said a word. How did he even know that they were the Sannins? They could have been lying. How long had it been going on? When? How had they missed it?

Closer. He had to get even closer or the questions surrounding Naruto would drive him mad.

XxX

“Why red?” Obito frowned. Kakashi gave him the blank look that deserved. “I mean, it isn’t a colour he was really obsessed with when he was younger.”

“Kids have phases.” Kakashi pointed out.

“But…” Obito scowled his brows furrowing. “It’s not like him. You know Kushina and Minato sensei used to go on and on about how he was the best of the two of them. That is how the orange debacle got started. That is why he kept with it.”

“And now?” Kakashi asked slowly. His gaze drifted to where Naruto stood with his team. Orange replaced by red.

“I don’t know.” Obito shrugged. “I mean. He has yellow too so maybe it is nothing really.”

But Kakashi was beginning to feel deep trepidation. That jacket that Naruto wore. Those pants too, he had started wearing them in his last year at the academy. He had been proud of the style and colour loudly defending them to anyone.

Now, the orange had become red.

He could not help but feel that it meant something.

XxX

The boy sought him out which was a good thing. Questions. Demands. Hunting down Kakashi because he forgot about a meeting.

The last was not his fault at the time. He had decided to reread the Icha Ichas in his possession because Jiraiya Sensei had announced a sequel. In anticipation he had reread the other two and totally missed the fact that the sun was rising.

Not his fault.

It had surprised him when Naruto stormed into the room through the window.

Kakashi had sensed him outside of course but he thought Naruto was passing by. Not coming after him. But anyway that was how he got a bundle of blonde fury launching themselves at Kakashi just before Kakashi reached the last page.

He had to promise to treat Naruto to keep the boy from running to the Hokage to complain.

Which would not work out anyway because Naruto was a bottomless pit. His love for ramen allowed him to eat inhuman amounts of it.

XxX

He tried to listen to Naruto.

Not really hard because he had practice but he was sort of years out of date for this kind of talking. Naruto had been a clueless child back then after all. Tugging at Kakashi’s hand or hair and babbling.

But now the words made more sense.

Now Kakashi could talk back. Of course it ended up in plenty of teasing but it was okay. This was fine as well.

XxX

“Isn’t there anything other than ramen you would rather eat?” Kakashi asked as he delivered his gift. He had to personally remind Naruto that vegetables would turn him into a strong ninja constantly. The boy was willing to forget anything Kakashi said on the subject the moment the current basket of vegetables was gone.

It was a tiring cycle and Obito was no help.

Naruto looked up seriously. “Barbeque.”

“Something of the vegetable variety.” Kakashi said dryly.

“Vegetables in ramen?” Naruto offered as he scrunched up his nose.

“Maybe we should find a way for you to cook them that you’ll like.” Kakashi offered as he eyed Naruto. “If you don’t watch it you’ll stunt your growth.”

XxX

Well, he was hanging out with Sasuke. That was a good thing. But Kakashi was unsure how much of that was Naruto wanting to train with Sasuke and how much of it was Naruto wanting to catch a glimpse of Itachi.

Sakura was sitting in the yard ignoring the both of them her face buried in a book that looked away too big for her.

It was a good day.

XxX

Maybe if there was ramen involved Naruto would eat anything. Kakashi had slid all his vegetables into Naruto’s bowl without him even noticing. It seemed a terrible way to get the boy eat what he should but Naruto liked to pretend he did not get the nutrition talk.

Although the Sannins were just as strict about the food, Kakashi suspected that Jiraiya sensei was far more lenient.

Getting those two in the village had caused a change. People smiled more and when they saw Obito with the two Sannins, they relaxed even more. Obito knew what he had been doing after all. A show of strength.

Also a show of arrogance.

But Obito pulled it off so well.

“How about some training?” Naruto asked with his mouth full.

“Is that for me or for Jiraiya sensei?” Kakashi asked curiously.

“Ero-sennin has something to do.” Naruto mumbled as he lifted his bowl to slurp the rest of the soup.

“I feel so honoured.” Kakashi said dryly before he winked at the boy.

XxX

The calm before the storm. At least now he knew why Itachi had seemed a little off. Exams were approaching. No wonder Itachi preferred to not make a fuss over anything. But something like this was going to be hard to hide.

Now what exactly was Naruto going to do?

Kakashi watched as the boy rummaged around in the Sannin’s residence. He watched as Naruto obviously found something. The boy took a running start out the house back towards his own.

He had no idea what the boy was going to do. He had his own investigation to do. He bit his thumb running through the seals and focused his chakra.

“Pakkun.” He said when the dog appeared.

“Kakashi.”

“Keep an eye on him.” Kakashi said carefully. “The moment he runs into trouble, come let me know.”

XxX

Obito was good but the ANBU had bets out already.

The very miffed watchers had already spread the news to everyone in the office. Kakashi chuckled. He had known something was up but he had no reason to do anything. However, some sort of stress had to have happened if the shadow clone had disappeared.

He sighed and slipped out the room. Time to find Obito and bring the brat home from wherever he wandered off to. Or whatever he had been doing.

XxX

This was.

Kakashi carefully examined the necklace. He knew what this was. That Tsunade sama had even considered giving this was a lot. It was hard to take in. Minato sensei knew part of the story and had shared it after all.

Still.

Naruto had somehow managed to capture the last Sannin. Had she been captured in his gaze as well?

This was good. But it was also very terrifying. What else would he go on to do? If the other two could not get her to come home and the words of a twelve year old brat got her to…what did that mean?

Just how far would he go?

Those eyes. Kakashi eyed Tsunade. She looked so different to how he remembered. Not her face at least.

It was exactly the same. But the way she carried herself. Very different from the woman he had met. Which he guessed was because of Naruto as well.

XxX

No one could say that Sasuke was not a bright child. He saw. He saw plenty. Kakashi as much as he watched Naruto he watched Sakura and Sasuke.

Which was why he was about to do what he was about to do.

He did feel pride. He was going to pass on one his personal techniques. He also felt pity and resignation. All Sasuke saw was Naruto running on ahead. He did not see the steps Naruto had struggled to get to. So that they could be even.

But. Who was he to talk?

XxX

What was the sense in Obito giving him a team if the Sannins were going to steal them away? It was hard not to notice the amused way Orochimaru watched Sasuke. Not that the man was doing anything. He was amused. He was watching but he was not approaching.

Tsunade on the other hand had no shame. Sakura was gone. Kakashi just knew he was not going to get her back either.

First Jiraiya sensei then Tsunade.

It was only a matter of time.

He hung his head dejected as he watched Tsunade guide Sakura’s hands over the fish on a seal. Maybe they would go on missions again like a team seven one day.

Or maybe he was just fooling himself. It was only a matter of time until Orochimaru snapped up Sasuke.

XxX

Called it.

Well not all of it but he had called the entire Orochimaru bit.

But teacher wise, Sasuke was the most privileged one. With Kakashi, Orochimaru and Itachi teaching him his development would sky rocket. And with Itachi teaching that meant that Shisui would be lending a hand as well.

But first Orochimaru and Jiraiya sensei were taking Naruto with them. Maybe being trained by two of the Sannins trumped everything else.

“It’s only for a little while.” Obito murmured as he stared at his desk. Kakashi eyed him uncertain to whether Obito was trying to reassure him or himself. Two of Obito’s pillar stones out the village. People suspected of looking for the Kyuubi.

It was about to get very messy for them all. Not to mention. Danzo was still grasping from deep underground. This was going to be more than training. A power struggle all while training the next generation. They could not afford to go easy.

XxX

“This?” Naruto asked curiously.

“A simple something.” Kakashi muttered fighting the urge to shuffle his feet or look away. “It’s really personal so keep it on you at all times. I made it.”

“It looks like Pakkun.” Naruto grinned. “Thanks Kakashi sensei!”

As Kakashi accepted the hug he gave in and squeezed the boy hard in return. It was going to be a quiet almost lonely two years.


	3. Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if the upload every two days will be a thing but I hope so. Some chapters are harder to write than others.

He was back. He was back and oh how he had changed. That image he had kept in his head even as Sasuke and Sakura had changed and grown. One look and that had shattered into pieces.

Naruto had changed.

“Kakashi sensei.” Even his voice had changed. Kakashi watched, frozen as long lashes lifted to reveal amused blue eyes. Deep pools of blue.

“Naruto.” He smiled and his fingers trembled.

“I got a surprise for you.” Naruto admitted his gaze not moving off Kakashi’s. “No one else I know likes ero-sennin’s boring books but I got you the new one.” From behind his back he showed off a new Icha Icha and Kakashi’s heart sped up from excitement.

“A new one?” Kakashi heard Obito exclaim from inside. “I bet he waited until Orochimaru left before he even thought about sending it in.”

“Something like that.” Naruto laughed as he looked behind him to where Obito was. “Oro hates this series.”

Naruto turned back his gaze to Kakashi and he felt his palms begin to sweat because this was nothing like the looks Naruto used to give him before. This was nothing like the gaze Naruto had previously possessed that would pull you in. This was deeper. Darker. Commanding and almost all seeing.

Two years had changed more than his appearance.

XxX

He still so easily turned that gaze onto anyone. Far more careful than before but his gaze still pierced. But Kakashi had changed as well. He was resigned.

There was nothing he could do or say even now. After all this time. There was nothing he could say to Naruto to stop that gaze. And even if he said something who said Naruto would even understand? The boy would be confused.

No, Kakashi was the one that would have to adjust. Adjust to the simple fact that not only him would receive that gaze. There would be others simply because that was who Naruto was.

He made friends easily and he wanted to know you.

Still it was arrogant to assume he could see all the pain and darkness inside a jinchuuriki. But that was not all that it was. But it was all that he would let it be.

XxX

He had gotten a little more reckless. Maybe it was the news on how the world had changed while he was away. Maybe it was more than that. Whatever it was, the one that would have to step forward would be him.

Especially now that Sasuke was on his own mission and Danzo had made his move.

Although Kakashi was unsure to just what Naruto was trying to do.

Still that was what he and Yamato were there for. Although Yamato, Tenzo was to keep an eye on Naruto a favour for Jiraiya sensei.

But his new duty. Protecting Naruto even from himself. Fear made you careless after all.

Kakashi watched as Naruto sighed to himself as he sat in the training ground. Not too far a distance away Sai sat watching him blankly. But Naruto was staring at the sky his thoughts obviously elsewhere. Then he sat up with a groan his gaze going to Sai.

“Say!” Naruto called. “Can you do that ink thing for me? I have an idea I want to try.”

Kakashi smiled as Sai’s expression became perplexed. The boy was fitting right in with them.

XxX

It was different from Obito. Obito lured you in and you stayed because you believed. Naruto was different. Very different.

He did not just call you. He summoned you. You ended up devoting the world to him. You stayed to follow him to believe in him. Like the Sannins had.

Like Sai was doing now. Like the rest of the rookies were doing.

Naruto proved himself to others and they followed.

Not unlike a king. He called them. He made them bet on him. Swear to him. Naruto motivated them and even though the village still did not recognise him. They did. Gods how could they not? He was the reason rain or sun they trained and tried to do better. Because Naruto would expect nothing less. Because Naruto did nothing less.

That was why.

Gods help them but Naruto was different. From Kushina. From Obito. From Minato sensei. Far different to anyone they had seen before and Kakashi did not even know who to blame.

They were walking in his wake. From Sasuke and Sakura to Hinata and Neji. He was touching all their lives and making them follow him. It was amazing. The mark of a king.

XxX

“Naruto-kun!” Kakashi froze, that voice. Hyuuga Hinata. “You can’t keep doing that. It’ll put stress on your body!”

“Stop Hinata.” Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the sound of Hyuuga Neji’s voice. “He won’t listen to you and his limits are much greater than ours.”

“Thanks.” Kakashi creeped forward until he could look down into the clearing at Naruto. “Besides I need to do this. The people I will be going against won’t be stopping Hinata.”

“But-“

“Enough Hinata.” Chakra formed around Neji’s hands. “Naruto knows what is best.”

“Neji nii-san.” She whispered before she seemed to gain her own resolve. “Right.”

“Thanks you two.” Naruto panted. “Now again!”

Kakashi had no idea what Naruto was trying to achieve but he was doing it his own way at least.

XxX

He was not imagining it. There was intent now.

Kakashi fell into step with Obito and pretended that Naruto was not still watching him. Watching him with that particular gaze.

“Come on.” Obito chuckled and for a moment fear flashed down his spine. “You can’t give him over to Tenzo all the time. Or are you afraid you’ll lose in a spar.”

Obito had not noticed. Kakashi relaxed out of relief.

“If you think a spar with him is so easy why don’t you do it?” He demanded allowing his body to go lax. “I’m not Gai I know where my ‘youth’ ends and he’s much worse than Sasuke. He doesn’t give up.”

“You say that like it is a bad thing.” Obito laughed as he pushed open the door to his office.

Normally Kakashi would agree. He slowly looked behind him to where Naruto was still watching them from down the corridor. But right now, not giving up would be dangerous and he was not certain to who.

No matter what he looked like he wanted. Kakashi knew better. He was a child. One that knew nothing. He understood nothing. Especially about Kakashi.

After all this time of turning that searching, understanding gaze onto so many people. How the hell could Kakashi trust that now?

He couldn’t. He would not either.

He followed Obito and closed the door solidly behind him gaining Obito’s curious look.

“I sense a deep foreboding for my wallet.” He joked and delighted in Obito’s grin.

“Well for now we’ll go through some evaluations and then you can hide your wallet.” Obito teased.

XxX

Even with a past like his. Even after all the pain he had suffered or maybe because of the pain he had suffered, Naruto was still kind. He was not just kind he was unbelievably kind and that part of him had to be protected. The part of him that would help others and that suffered with others.

Many might think it unbecoming of a shinobi but Kakashi thought differently. Naruto made friends so quickly and really wanted to protect them all. He worried about them and concerned himself with their trails.

That made him a man worthy of respect and one day, that part of him would be appreciated by everyone.

But right now, his actions would only make him a nuisance for many people. There was no way he was going to let him go alone. After all, he was one the people that talked to Naruto about the importance of protecting friends.

Naruto was not trash. He was not lower than trash but he needed to learn he was not alone.

Kakashi snapped his book shut and tapped it on his nose. He guessed that part would come later. For now, he would be heading out to keep an eye on the silly brats they still were.

But it would turn out okay. He would speak to Obito when they got back. They all knew the dangers after all but with him there, circumstances would be different and he knew Obito would understand that.

He could only hope they were not too late for Gaara. The boy had suffered just how Naruto had suffered and even gained his own dream thanks to Naruto.

Now, he should set off soon. Obito would discover everything in time. Kakashi’s eye caught the sight of an ink clone running underneath him. Heading for the Hokage’s tower. He nodded to himself before he rolled off the branch to land on the ground in a crouch.

He picked up his pack. He had waited long enough and it seemed that Sai had made the first move. Now time for him to catch up before anymore reinforcements could.

XxX

Even an old figure like Chiyo was no match for him. Kakashi shook his head wryly. Of course the old crone would sense it too. Hear it as well. It was a good thing. A perfect thing. But now another person had entrusted the future to Naruto.

Another bond outside the village. Obito should be soothed with this at least. Old grudges would be soothed away from this rather flashy display. Kakashi exchanged a shrug with Jiraiya sensei.

XxX

The word had apparently spread. Kakashi guessed that for other villages it was hard to believe that Suna and Konoha had a serious treaty but now that the word had spread they were taking it seriously and that was good.

Of course Naruto had been dropped down to Chuunin but no one was lamenting that louder than Naruto. And the Sannin who apparently had to put up with him.

Tenzo too.

“I’m not being too harsh right?” Obito mumbled into his pillow. Kakashi looked up from his book unsure to whether Obito was talking to him or the framed picture of Rin he was cuddling.

“Who?” He asked just to be safe.

“You if course.” Obito sighed as he yanked his face from the bed. “You’re his sensei as well.”

“But you’re the Hokage and the worried big brother.” Kakashi pointed out. “He gave you a scare.”

“He saved Gaara.” Obito admitted.

“And he broke the rules to do it.” Kakashi pointed out with a small chuckle.

“Yeah you’re no use.” Obito sighed as he slid out his bed. Kakashi raise an eyebrow at him as he padded past him heading for the patio.

“What did I do?”

“It’s Naruto.” Obito snorted. “You’re biased. The moment he does anything to protect his friends you back him up and give him all your support.”

“I’m also thinking of it rationally.” Kakashi pointed out his eye memorizing his current page as he softly closed the book.

“But any time Naruto pulls a move like that.” Obito gave him an amused resigned expression. “You have his back. You’re worse than me.”

“So Naruto’s promotion.” Kakashi trailed off. Obito sighed before he fumbled about in his cloak for a scroll he threw it in Kakashi’s direction. “Thank you.” Kakashi mused as he caught it. “He’ll be pleased.”

XxX

What was he going to do?

Kakashi had wrangled himself a spot on the investigation team but he was as lost as the rest of them. The ANBU mask was an escape. He stared down at the charred grass and prayed.

What happened? Where had he gone? Was he still alive? What was he going to do?

XxX

“Kakashi.” Obito’s voice was firm. “Keep it together.”

“Right.” His voice shook but he ignored it.

“I don’t know what the brat got himself into this time but remember who trained him. There isn’t much he can’t get himself out of.”

“Remember who is after him.” Kakashi hissed keeping his voice low. He knew the risks. If the Sannin got word of what happened before Obito could find a good way to tell them then they were all screwed. Too many eyes on Konoha

Eyes.

Kakashi swore drawing Obito’s attention but instead he turned away itching to put his fist through the wall.

“First we find out what happened.” Obito said firmly. “Then we can figure out how to help him.” They both refrained from talking whether Naruto was still living or not.

XxX

One did not see the Sannin argue much. Actually it had been rare to see the Sannin together at all. At least for his generation. Those around for the Second war would know them better than himself but that was not what Kakashi was watching.

Because the Sannin believed in Naruto. Kakashi honestly believed that the boy had brought the three together again. Gaining the interest of Jiraiya and Orochimaru and bringing Tsunade back home.

As Obito said. Naruto never could keep his nose out of people’s personal troubles. Something he obviously had gotten from Kushina.

“Tsunade sama!” Kakashi gave props to Shizune for the way she tried to restrain Tsunade. “You’re being reckless!”

“We don’t know where he is or what he is going through!” Tsunade’s face was terrified. “What can stop a reverse summons Shizune? What! Answer me! What are we dealing with!”

“I don’t know.” Shizune answered and Jiraiya and Orochimaru looked back at Tsunade. “But I do know Naruto. You know Naruto. We don’t know the enemy if there is an enemy, we don’t know their intentions. For all you know this is what they want.”

“Shizune chan.” Jiraiya exchanged a hesitant glance with Orochimaru. “You’re right but we can’t sit and do anything. For years we’ve worked hard and polished our skills. We’ll be able to dig up far more than the little ANBU brats will.”

“Jiraiya!” Tsunade snapped.

“You know he’s right princess.” And Kakashi flinched at how hoarse Orochimaru’s voice was. “The three of us spent the last ten and so years wandering the land but only two of us were learning it.”

“Not this again.” Tsunade hissed.

“He means something to all of us.” Orochimaru said softly. “The moment we get a solid lead we’ll come for you. So you can heal him and bring him home.”

“Promise?” Tsunade asked as she faced her pale team mate.

“I swear it.” The two exchanged a grim handshake and Shizune sagged in relief. “Your place is also here Tsunade. It isn’t war. Not yet.”

“Think of it as a tactic. They stole one our pieces. We steal it back.”

“And a hell lot more.” Orochimaru growled.

XxX

“All we are doing is stirring up trouble.” Obito muttered. “We still have no clue. This is nothing like Gaara’s or the other Jinchuuriki’s incidents.”

“Something unrelated?” Kakashi questioned as he played with his kunai. “A new enemy.”

“A new something.” Obito muttered. “But we need answers. It’s killing them.”

“Sannin?” Kakashi asked although he already knew the answer. The air was muted among the shinobi. Not all but it was hard to be cheerful and before his eyes Sakura and Sasuke were becoming soul hard.

Something had to happen soon.

XxX

“Ame?” Kakashi demanded as he tried to shake most the rain from his coat. “They are sure?”

“It’s the one place on the continent they haven’t checked.” Obito muttered. “That and well you know how Ame are these days.”

“But?” Kakashi asked latching onto Obito’s unease.

“The Sannins don’t believe everything is as it seems with Ame. Or at lease with Hanzo.”

“You’re kidding.” Kakashi said flatly. “Hanzo is the leader of the Hidden Rain.”

“Well not that we would know.” Obito pointed out. “No one comes or goes from that place.”

XxX

Every day Kakashi turned up to ask the same question. Every day, he dreaded the answer.

The numbness would not come. Logic would not come. He did his missions but his mind was a haze. A haze that quickly melted away the moment he dismissed the team he was put on. Waiting was painful. Knowing that Naruto was alive but not knowing where or how he was doing was excruciating.

But he was not the only one.

His breath hitched and a tear rolled down his cheek into Naruto’s pillow. This place was the only place left that carried the boy’s scent. His house.

As it was, Sakura had thrown herself into work. Itachi and Shisui were doing their best to ride herd on Sasuke.

Tenzo was so close to Obito they might have fused. Obito’s questions and theories needed Tenzo’s output so they had to be close.

The Sannins were no better than Kakashi. In fact, Kakashi did not know which Sannin was suffering the most. Jiraiya sensei was serious all the time when spotted. Orochimaru was distracted when out from the lab or even searching.

Tsunade was living in the hospital except for when Shizune dragged her out. And when she was dragged out she went to the nearest sake house. Kakashi heard she did not even want to get near a gambling den.

This was how Naruto had affected them. This was how they were now. Clinging desperately for word. Any word.

XxX

What were his eyes seeing? What were his ears hearing? Before his eyes he saw what had to be a vision. There was laughter like bells and stunned voices around him but he was unable to look away from the one that had caught his attention.

Blonde hair with drops of water stilling clinging to it. Deep blue eyes that sparkled and the lazy way he stood.

It was impossible. There was an explanation for this. An explanation for the other three with them. Kakashi, grateful for his mask held back and just stared at Naruto at the way Naruto carried himself.

He was home. He had brought himself home. His ears picked up curious voices and he watched as Orochimaru held up Jiraiya as he stared at those at the gate.

“A miracle.” Orochimaru murmured ignoring Jiraiya’s tears.

It was more than that. It was far more than that and Kakashi knew it.

There was a loud impact and Kakashi looked around to see Sasuke had reacted. Obviously venting his fear and anger at Naruto. Still he was home, safe. Alive. Lots of explanation to do but that no longer mattered. From this point on he would be safe.

XxX

“When you say Danzo, you mean Danzo Danzo? That war hawk lunatic?” Obito demanded as he charged out the tower. Kakashi registered the distressed look on the man’s face next to Obito. Yahiko. The leader of the Hidden Rain.

“That’s what I said.” The man replied as he nodded at Kakashi. “That’s why we came here.”

“Of course it could not be to tell Jiraiya sensei hello.” Obito snapped as set into a running pace. “It never is that easy in Konoha. Nope never is. Something is always underneath ready to topple us all. In this case it is Root!”

“What’s going on?” Kakashi asked as he fell into step with them.

“Danzo.” Obito said grimly. “And worse. I don’t think there will be much fighting left after we get there. Jiraiya Sensei is there. Konan went to get Tsunade so there is that. But Nagato is with Jiraiya sensei and Orochimaru will be on the rampage since Naruto is there.”

Kakashi went cold. “Naruto?” He asked hoarsely.

“You’ll get the entire story later.” Obito snapped as they entered Root’s training ground.

XxX

“I made a choice long ago.” Orochimaru said slowly. His voice shook a little but Kakashi could excuse him. Mostly because he knew the reason why. They had arrived in time to see Danzo very nearly miss slicing Naruto’s head off. And this was Danzo. Naruto was extremely lucky but his neck was bleeding and he was slumped on the ground a few feet from the snake Sannin

“Even after all this?” Danzo demanded as he took a few steps back. He looked bruised and battered. “You forgot what you also did in the war? You followed my ideals! We worked together! We were still working together!”

“I was correcting your mistakes!” Orochimaru snarled. “I knew how you worked. After I was released. After the Hokage forgave me for the horrible misguided mistake I made. I knew what had to be done. You never understood. I was no longer your soldier after the Second War. I was once again a Sannin and faithful to the next generation of Konoha.”

“What the hell are you saying.” Danzo hissed.

“Starting from that brat from the orphanage.” Orochimaru chuckled. “All the way to your little painter. Your half dead organisation crumbles tonight.”

Kakashi heard Obito gasp but his eyes were locked on the way Orochimaru relaxed his sword arm lowering just a bit.

“You trained me. Informed me. Created me.” Orochimaru hissed. “I fell into hell and crawled out. You even had the gall to hide my only success from me.” Danzo whirled around but it was too late. Orochimaru had gotten past his guard and behind him his sword right through his vital parts. Orochimaru’s clone that faced Danzo crumbled away.

“You taught me this too.” Orochimaru hissed and Kakashi watched as the sword sticking through Danzo’s chest was withdrawn to only remove Danzo’s head.

“Oro!” Jiraiya called and Kakashi saw a white blur as Jiraiya gathered his team mate up to him.

“Naruto!” Tsunade cried out as she entered.

“His neck.” Jiraiya hissed.

Kakashi. He was still unable to move.

XxX

This feeling. He was no longer able to keep it to himself. He was no longer neutral he doubted he had ever been neutral. He was dying inside. That image. Naruto barely escaping getting his head cut off lingered behind his eye lids when he tried to sleep.

The feeling of loss for those three months that he had been missing still lingered. He was a magnet for trouble and he forged ahead as though nothing was wrong. There was no protecting him from everything but at this rate all of them would lose him.

And he still looked with that gaze.

Kakashi tightened his grip on Naruto’s shoulders feeling his palms sweat.

“Kakashi?” Naruto queried as he looked up at him in confusion.

“Why can’t you just leave it alone?” He asked desperately. “Obito is the Hokage.”

“You expect me to see wrong being done and do nothing about it?” Naruto’s gaze hardened. “Were you really trained by my Dad?”

“There is a system.” Kakashi hissed as he leaned over Naruto pinning him to the inn’s bed. “A way we do things, a bloody order!”

Naruto’s calm gaze sealed their fate.

Everything that had been bubbling under the surface finally exploded.

XxX

It took him until he dragged the jacket off Naruto’s body to realize that the boy was not fighting him. He looked up in confusion to see triumph. Fear lodged in his stomach but the fire was already burning bright and he no longer had the strength to fight it.

And another part of him was whispering in his ear. Convincing him that he could just have this.

All to himself. A part no one would ever have. Even though it would send him to hell.

He lightly kissed Tsunade’s necklace part of him wondering whether to take it off or not but Naruto arched back and Kakashi’s eyes were taking in the sight on golden skin.

A sight he had seen before. Seen many times but never like this. With tension in the air and the room dim. He hesitated for only a second. Enough from Naruto to lightly touch his face. Then he exploded giving himself over to the pain deep inside.

XxX

Kakashi was not a cold person but his hands felt positively chilly compared to the furnace that was Naruto. He was trying his best not to think just feel and make sure that Naruto just felt as well and if the choked sounds from Naruto were an indication he was doing his job correctly.

Kakashi panted as he twisted his fingers in Naruto. Trying to keep the boy riding the edge. Trying to keep both of them from going too fast.

Trying to give the boy an out.

Blue eyes lightly veiled filled with secrets and knowledge. Kakashi snarled as he withdrew his fingers and allowed Naruto to topple backwards. The boy bounced with a surprised cry but Kakashi was already slicking himself up. He kept one hand on himself and the other trailed up to lightly hold Naruto’s wrists.

He caught Naruto’s lips with his as he pressed forward his eyes sliding shut from the absolute heaven he was experiencing. He rolled his hips adding the slightest amount of pressure and gasped into the kiss at how easily he was accepted. Granted he had prepared Naruto. Tongue and fingers but this was bliss.

It was a fight and a welcome. Kakashi softly broke the kiss so he could rest his head against the pillow. He panted even as he withdrew a little. Then pressed back his breath hitching at the exquisite feel that was Naruto.

“Kakashi.” Naruto’s words were slurred. Dazed. Because of him.

“I know.” He whispered back. Because he knew. “Breathe.” He whispered. Then he groaned because instead of doing as he asked Naruto had wrapped a leg around him forcing him deeper.

He was able to stop his movement by grabbing Naruto’s hip but it was almost too late. He was on a hair trigger. He pulled back to stare into dark pools of blue.

There was, too much awareness in those eyes.

Kakashi allowed Naruto to wrap his other leg around him. He registered the blonde’s grin. The way he looked triumphant. He snorted before he lowered his lips to the boy’s ear.

“I’ve been a shinobi much longer than you.” He whispered finding free space for his hands to form a seal. “Don’t think you’ve won anything.”

XxX

How was it still night? Had time even stopped? Had the world stopped so he could indulge himself in this madness? Kakashi did not even know.

He bit the inside of Naruto’s thigh to bring the boy’s attention to him forcing the boy to break the kiss with Kakashi’s clone. The clone muttered a mild complaint but Kakashi ignored it in favour to watch Naruto.

Flushed cheeks and dazed eyes. Kakashi’s gaze drifted down to where Naruto was strained and hard. He did a slow lick up the length stopping at the head to engulf it with his mouth. He heard Naruto’s shocked cry along with his clone’s laughter and resolved himself towards the fall.

XxX

Gorgeous. Stupid and reckless. Anyone would feel gaze. And anyone would doubt. They were allowed to. He might turn that gaze on Kakashi now. He might make Kakashi feel the pull but Kakashi had been watching him for far too long.

Kakashi thrusted deep watching Naruto arch and listened to his moan. Blue eyes were glazed and Kakashi watched him. Each move to drive Naruto closer and closer to the edge.

A gaze that proclaimed the user saw only you. There was no way he could trust in that. Because really Naruto saw all sorts of people. What he was trying to get from Kakashi did not exist.

He was still that stupid boy that was trash. He could never make up for it but gods knew he was trying.

Kakashi leaned forward and bit Naruto his teeth sinking deep as his own body shuddered. Naruto shuddered in response and at the feeling of the hot wetness between them a single tear escaped.

This boy was so special and he did not even know it. So precious and he kept risking himself. Kakashi was tired. They could not continue like this.

“Sensei.” Naruto whispered and Kakashi blinked at the way Naruto blinked up at him. “You’re still hard.”

Kakashi did not even know why anymore. He wanted, he feared. He watched as a bead of sweat slid down from Naruto’s chin to his chest. He leaned forward to catch it bringing a moan from Naruto.

“Again.” He whispered.

XxX

What the hell had he done? He had crossed a line. More than that. He had allowed his emotions to get the better of him.

Kakashi looked at the boy in the bed that Kakashi had so carefully slid from.

Now what? This could never happen again. Kakashi had his duty. Naruto was still a child. Naruto had his future ahead of him. The fate Jiraiya Sensei spoke of so often. Kakashi would be keeping him back.

But more than that. There still was no place for him. Naruto moved, thought, fought as a king. It was not Kakashi’s place to do these things. He had guarded Kushina while she was pregnant with Naruto what had he been thinking?

Kakashi took a deep breath and watched Naruto breath for a few seconds. It took a minute but he found his resolve and dep inside him he could feel his common sense returning.

He knew better now. No matter what. The walls of logic and restraint would not fall again. Not for this. Not like that. He looked down at himself slightly disgusted with the remains of his passion. First he would clean up. Then he would wait for Naruto to wake up. They had to talk.


	4. Observer and the Others

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter won't be pleasant for some maybe all of you. It wasn't pleasant for me writing it either. Writing this chapter was hard (actually writing this whole fic is difficult but don't worry I'll finish it) Anyway the only thing I can promise you is that this is the only pairing that matters in this fic. (Besides glimpses of JiraOro but that is to be expected considering the last two chapters of It Was In The Realm Of Possibility)  
> Writing this fic is an emotional drain so bare with me darlings, see you in two days! Hopefully.

It was hard to not bring up any conversation on their way back to the village. To let the silence, stand. Naruto seemed dazed. Out of it and from time to time when Kakashi got too close he trembled again. What he had done could never be forgiven. This confirmed it.

What the hell had he been thinking?

He had not been thinking just feeling. Kakashi was irritated with himself. He did not look at Naruto he knew the boy would have that dazed almost blank look in his eyes he had been wearing since they left the inn.

Maybe he had gone too far but it had been necessary.

From this point on it never happened and they would go back to the way they had been before. Naruto could not afford to fall into the darkness. Kakashi would not let him and this sort of life. The type Naruto thought he wanted. It was not for him. Not someone who could look at the world and smile.

No. This never happened.

XxX

“You don’t want to?” Sakura asked softly but not softly enough because Kakashi caught the question.

“I’m not really feeling it.” Naruto muttered.

“You can’t just read away.” Sakura said softly. “How about we go for ramen? Just you and me.”

“Sakura-chan.” Naruto sounded almost relieved. “But no. I’d rather go home.” He sounded dull. Empty.

“Suit yourself.” Sakura said curiously. “But you’ll still go on that mission with me right?”

“Sure thing.”

XxX

“Another time Lee.” Kakashi caught the end of Naruto’s conversation. “I don’t feel up to sparring right now.”

“Well the training ground will get a rest at least.” Tenten chimed in. “Next time then!”

XxX

“And why are you tightening village security?” Shikaku asked as he dropped files on the Hokage desk. Kakashi looked at Obito for an answer curious himself.

“He’s been too quiet.” Obito blushed. “The last time you know what happened and I’m still sorting out the mess with Root. I’d rather no more surprises.”

“A wise move.” Kakashi hummed. “Maybe some diplomatic duty?”

“No no no way.” Obito snapped. “That’s just asking for trouble.”

XxX

So that was what was happening. Kakashi watched the way Shikamaru held Naruto to him as the two stood in Naruto’s house. He watched the way they were relaxed with each other.

He sighed and disappeared.

XxX

Gaara always watched Naruto. It was something they all had to get used to. Now it was totally different.

Kakashi bit his tongue as he watched the way the two kissed and clung to each other. It was a dance. A battle. It was something private and intimate.

XxX

Naruto and Sasuke had their moments. Where they would fight and when they got along. There was understanding, rivalry and resentment with them. However, with Sasuke very few things interested him without the team or his family.

He did not know how it started but he quickly caught on.

Sasuke looked away from Kakashi’s gaze to follow Naruto. Kakashi blinked in contemplation.

XxX

Sai had come in as a guard. A spy totally loyal to Danzo but it was thanks to Naruto that Sai had changed. Sai had been swept up in the current that was Naruto and Kakashi was unsure if Naruto had noticed or not but Sai had sworn loyalty to Naruto a long time ago.

Placed his future in Naruto’s hands and sworn to protect Naruto from all things. And even himself.

Which of course explained Sai’s current actions.

Kakashi watched the confused way Naruto pulled away from Sai. Watched as Sai placed a pale hand on Naruto’s cheek. He was too far to hear what Sai was whispering but he watched the way Naruto relaxed and the way he lifted his head so Sai could kiss him again.

XxX

Now Kakashi knew that Neji was different from the others. The others had been something chosen if anything. They had been close to Naruto in numerous ways. And there was something pulling Naruto to them but he was trying not to think about what that was.

But Neji was very different.

He had watched how from the moment Naruto came back Neji had gotten closer to Naruto and he was not a fool. He knew why.

But he never expected this.

He looked away as Naruto ran his fingers through Neji’s hair as Neji’s head rested in his lap.

XxX

He was still going along his way. Performing his duty. Staying by Obito’s side. Keeping watch over them all.

A shift of movement had him looking out the Hokage window to see Shikamaru staring up at him. He waved only to see Shikamaru’s face change a little. Then he was turning away obviously waiting for someone.

Kakashi lowered his hand slowly feeling confused.

XxX

Shikamaru’s gaze had nothing on Naruto’s but it was still piercing. Kakashi pretended not to see the boy watching him as he trained.

Shikamaru was constantly underfoot. The reason being Obito. Kakashi was unsure why Naruto and Shikamaru were in the Hokage office all the time now but he was glad Obito was allowing him to take longer and farther missions.

He hated office politics.

XxX

It was not a healthy move but it kept things fine so he would tolerate it. No, he would accept things the way they were.

If only he cared more about them. If only he looked at them the way he had looked at Kakashi.

If he had then Kakashi would be able to relax. Except he could not.

Of all of them even the random ones. Naruto only looked. Really looked at Shikamaru. It was to be expected of course. Their bond was a little different from anyone else and the one who looked out for Naruto the most was Shikamaru.

Kakashi pretended not to notice how Shikamaru was watching him as the gathered Jounins listened to the Hokage’s brief.

If he was to think that way. About things that should not have happened and certainly not have happened this soon…

There was no sense thinking about it. Right now the path Naruto was currently on. It was his fault Naruto was on it. He did not know why but he knew Naruto could be doing far better.

XxX

“A present for Obito-nii!” Naruto gloated and Kakashi tried to stop his eyes from sliding down Naruto’s chest as the blonde waved the jar in his hand.

“Isn’t the lake water cold?” Yamato demanded. “You got it so let’s go!” He looked at Kakashi in exasperation. “Right senpai?”

Kakashi nodded as Naruto pulled himself out the water in order to stand on the surface. “That’s right. Good job Naruto!” He bit his lip and tried not to notice the way the water clung to Naruto’s developed muscles. “But if you’re giving the Hokage that have it checked out first.”

“Oh.” Naruto murmured as he walked to their boat. “Good point.” He said sheepishly.

XxX

There was never a worry about seeing the traces of Naruto’s lovers. Another reason Kakashi was grateful to the fox. If not even a reddened mark had remained after the madness, he had fallen into there was no way anything would remain now.

XxX

“Gods do they have to? They are like in their fifties.” Obito muttered and Kakashi chuckled. He was watching the same thing that Obito was.

Jiraiya sensei had Orochimaru pinned to one of the stone pillars in the Hokage’s residence and was kissing his way up the man’s neck while Orochimaru urged him on with what seemed like laughter.

“They barely look it.” Kakashi pointed out as Tsunade stomped into view and punched both her team mates driving them apart. Jiraiya looked ashamed but Orochimaru looked annoyed.

“The blessings of science.” Obito muttered. He slid a look towards Kakashi. “You know…”

“No.” Kakashi said simply. “I’m fine how things currently are.”

“You would.” Obito muttered. “Fine I’ll let it drop. Again. Although I think you’re being stupid.”

XxX

He worked so hard. He trained so hard. He was everything.

Kakashi got to his feet pride in his heart as he watched the way Naruto held his stance. Barely winded.

“Good?” Naruto asked.

Kakashi shook his head. “Perfect.” He whispered. “You’ve surpassed me in more than jutsu Naruto.”

“Bullshit.” Naruto chuckled. “You think I don’t see you doing like Sasuke and messing around with chidori?”

“You surpassed me.” Kakashi insisted and his heart warmed at Naruto’s smile.

XxX

It was a noticeable change. Not much but noticeable. They were already fighting after all. They were all gathered together and knocking back the almost feeble first waves coming their way.

But it was big among the gossips.

The two who had been attached at the hip were no longer so. Kakashi watched as Temari was around Shikamaru more and more and watched as Naruto spent more and more time with the troops.

As he should and he did such a fine job too. He worried. And Kakashi knew Obito’s absence was bothering more than a few of them. Orochimaru’s as well but the fighting was underway even if it was small.

XxX

“It’s a good eye.” Mikoto said softly. “You should treasure it.

“Damn it.” Obito swore as he covered his new eye. “This shouldn’t have happened.”

“But it brought necessary news and we are all grateful.”

“Damn it.” Obito swore and turned away. Kakashi exchanged a sympathetic glance with Mikoto before he gave Obito’s shoulder a warm pat.

“It is a fine eye.” He pointed out. Obito’s shoulder sagged.

“Is it bad that I don’t want the clan to suffer anymore?” He asked.

“The Uchiha clan is still your clan.” Kakashi pointed out. He glanced at Mikoto and felt encouraged by her nod. “But as you want to protect them and the village they want to protect you and the village.”

“Well said.” Obito sighed. “Well said.”

XxX

The look on Naruto’s face now. The thing he had fought for. He was now realizing he had it and that was good. That was perfect. After all this time. Many trials and falls Naruto was coming to see that the people he was currently fighting with acknowledged him.

That these people were seeing him as the next Hokage and were willing to pin everything on him and that made it right.

More than right.

Kakashi turned away from the sight of the people gathered in front of Naruto as he talked about their formation plans. His eyes were a little wet. This was all he ever wanted. Or at least this was the dream he could admit to wanting.

XxX

“Are you okay?” Kakashi asked Naruto. It was the wrong time and everything but after the shock the boy had received it seemed safer to ask and get it over with.”

“I forgot how young they were.” Naruto grunted as his kick knocked one the minions back several feet. “It just really hit me just now.”

“I see.” Kakashi commented as he used Naruto’s outstretched arm to launch himself in the air and borrow an enemy’s shuriken.

“But I’m not mad.” Naruto grunted as he blocked several minions at once. “It’s the best birthday present ever. I don’t blame Obito nii or Orochimaru one bit. This is still good. I always wondered what it would be like.”

XxX

Kakashi was cold all over. The war had hiccupped as Naruto and Sasuke went down. Kakashi reacted but not as fast as half the battlefield did.

Tsunade’s scream of rage echoed with Sakura’s and Kushina’s. The cold fury that swept the battlefield. They were all moving. Worrying. Fighting together.

Kabuto and Orochimaru reached Sasuke first. The snake Sannin dropping to his knees and examining Sasuke before Itachi and Shisui got there properly.

Tsunade was with Sakura both leaning over Naruto. Kakashi did not have to be a medic nin to know it was bad.

“Naru?” Obito’s voice shook a little as he stared at where Naruto was being surrounded.

“Obito.” Minato. “I know what you’re thinking and it isn’t your fault.” A tear dripped down Minato’s cheek. “It’ll be okay.”

“Yeah.” Obito mumbled seemingly to himself. “We can’t.” He looked at where Tsunade and Sakura knelt. “We can’t afford to get distracted now.”

“That boy.” A polite voice said from behind them startling all three of them. “He really means a lot to Tsunade.”

“Dan-san!” Minato exclaimed.

“That’s your son right?” Dan smiled. “He’s done fine.”

“I can’t believe Orochimaru brought him back as well.” Minato mumbled as Obito and Dan fell into strategizing. “He brought back so many and he didn’t even bring back K-“ Minato hesitated. “I guess that would make it messy and emotional.”

“Can we closer to Naruto?” Kakashi asked and watched understanding bloom on Minato’s face.

“Yeah.”

XxX

A pulse went across the battlefield. Kakashi froze where he was to look behind him. Sasuke was rising to his feet slowly. His breath caught and he looked to where Naruto was doing the same. Those two, they seemed somehow different.

“Let’s do this!” Naruto’s cry flowed across the field and the others echoed his cry.

XxX

Did Naruto know? That he had joined their world together. Bonded them together just by being himself? Did he know? That thanks to him the world was going to change? Kakashi hoped so. He lowered his Hitai-ate as the crowd surrounding Naruto swamped him happily. They had won.

XxX

Obito had stepped down. “You didn’t have to.” Kakashi pointed out.

“Yeah I did.” Obito admitted. “I actually did.”

“But why?” This had been Obito’s dream.

“A new era.” Obito admitted. “And he is going to be the one to usher it in. I’ve brought us this far. Further than most of us could have even imagined. That is good enough. And from here I’ll watch over him.”

XxX

“It’s like a secret club.” Kakashi hummed. “Only the elite allowed.”

“Brat.” Tsunade snorted. “Be serious.”

“That’s asking for too much.” Obito snorted. “Kakashi is good at these sort of things but he hates them.” They exchanged a smile. “But if it is for his precious student he’ll do it.”

XxX

What was he up to? Kakashi watched from behind his ANBU mask as Naruto left the Hokage residence quietly. He watched the careful way the boy looked around before he concentrated.

Then he was gone.

XxX

Again. Kakashi had no idea where he was going or what he was even doing. And from the looks of it neither did Shikamaru.

It was hard to keep up but Kakashi had been keeping an eye on the boy for his entire life. There was only so much Naruto could shake him.

XxX

He frowned at the small house. Someone was there. Living there. He would have to come back in the day time and investigate.

XxX

"The Hokage has been sneaking away somewhere." Kakashi said tensely. "I think you should follow him. Tonight he seems a little..." Kakashi bit his tongue from saying just how strange Naruto was behaving. Obito would understand as it was the man just dropped his book and rose to his feet.

Kakashi felt relieved.

“Lead the way.”

XxX

Whoever that was. Whatever they had been it was over now. Kakashi would not even try to understand why Naruto had let the man attack him. He would not try to understand why Sasuke had been keeping guard.

All he knew was that it was over. Whoever that was.

Naruto’s hurt would fade.

XxX

He was a little curious to why Naruto had not placed him on the teams to hunt for the bandits but if there was one thing he had learned about Naruto’s thinking strategies, he had learned they made sense in the long run.

XxX

What on earth.

Kakashi felt his body chill. His mind falter at the words he was hearing. Naruto had done this? Naruto? When had he had the time? No why had he done it? What had possessed him to do such a thing?

Had he thought no one would find out? What had been his intentions? Had that man meant so much to him?

Why had he gambled everything and gone against everything? What for? This seal. A baby seal. When the hell had he started such a project. How could he have done this.

Why.

XxX

So much time had passed. So many people had come and gone and not kept a proper eye on him like they should. This deal with the seal bothered him the most.

Maybe it was time. For the two of them to talk about that time. Revisit it. It was different now. They both were.

XxX

Or maybe the fates themselves were stopping this. Kakashi looked at Obito’s accepting face and once again resigned himself.

XxX

There was something wrong with how Naruto thought. Was it Orochimaru’s influence? The fault of all of them? He after all was so protective of all his scrolls. Not that it stopped Kakashi.

The things he researched on his own. The way he thought. It was not normal. He challenged the balance in more ways than Kakashi was comfortable with.

That gaze that had disturbed him. Had he been right? Was there something missing in Naruto? Right now there was no doubt that he knew the most about the current and past world. That ball he had gotten from Kaguya. It was full of secrets.

There was no telling what had been hidden in there.

XxX

It had started again. Kakashi sighed as he watched Neji assist Sai out of Naruto’s bed. Of course it had started again Itachi’s presence had started the cycle all over again.

Who knew how long it would continue this time. Maybe he was right to stay away to pretend it had never happened. As bad as this was, there was no doubt they would be worse.

Look at what he had done.

XxX

They stared at each other. Kakashi was unwilling to move from where he was just a space away from Naruto. Blue eyes searched his. Kakashi felt inside him something move. He leaned his head forward just a little.

“-Guess what!” Obito’s loud proclamation as he entered the room jarred Kakashi back to his senses. He stepped back giving his attention back to the person that was everything to him. Obito. How could he have thought about doing this again? Had he lost his senses?

XxX

This was for the greater good. Kakashi took back up his ANBU mask. There was no way he could relax in peace. Things kept happening and they knew too little.

They needed Naruto but they needed to keep an eye on him as well.

Naruto needed no distractions.

XxX

Kakashi ran to see the moment he heard Obito had returned. He had felt…

Something and it had been painful.

“That’s it. I’ve got it right this time.” Obito smiled. “I’m in the right place this time.” He laughed.

“Enough of it.” Tsunade snapped. “What did you do?” Obito paused as he looked at Tsunade.

“Something I’m sure I wasn’t supposed to.” He said softly. “Tsunade. Call a meeting. Get the Hokage.” Kakashi’s anxiety went up a notch.

“What happened?” He asked as Obito shoved his hands in his pocket looking thoughtful.

“A lot of things.” Obito said softly. “I saw a lot of things.”

XxX

“That’s incredible.” The Sandaime mused. “To think something like that exists. To think that is possible.”

“I’m not surprised.” Orochimaru rasped and Kakashi avoided the man’s gaze. “I for a long time felt deciding moments in my life.”

“You can say that again.” Jiraiya frowned. “Sometimes you have a feeling you know? That what you just did can’t be taken back. That you just changed something.”

“And?” Naruto asked. “What else happened?”

“I was a criminal.” Obito frowned. “It was similar to here but lots of things did not make sense. And they are missing plenty of people.”

“Ahhh of course.” Tsunade groaned.

“Tsunade Hokage?” Obito snorted. “I still can’t believe it and you looked so dependable. I feel deceived.”

“Different circumstances.” Tsunade snorted. “What was she thinking bringing that headache on herself.”

XxX

He was learning to trust his gut. At Naruto’s disinterest at the conversation. At the meaning of what had happened to Obito. Kakashi feared the worst.

Gods. What had he done this time?

He needed to keep an eye on him. An even closer eye on him.

_“Broken calls to broken.”_

Orochimaru’s words called to him and he flinched. Maybe it was not too late to fix things. They needed him. They could not afford to lose him to anything or anyone.

 


	5. Message Recieved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^_^ No one is looking forward to the end of this more than me tbh  
> Anyway updates are going to go smoothly least they should  
> I have some stuff I want to get done before I go back to work  
> And if you are enjoying this fic \o kudos to you

 

It was everywhere. The heat. He was being swallowed up but it felt so good. It was so perfect. Naruto dragged in a breath and glorified on how difficult it was to do that. He could feel the teeth at his neck. Hear the hoarse gasps above him.

He could feel the stretch deep inside him and the heat that was magnified.

He was burning up.

He opened his eyes and found a dark gaze already on him. But they were not right. They were not dazed with passion the way that Naruto knew they should be. They were distant. Cold.

Like then.

Ice flooded his veins and Naruto watched as everything changed. Kakashi drawing away his clothes returning.

“Naruto.” He said in that tone. That way. “This-“

XxX

Naruto shot awake panting.

Gods not again.

He looked around. Reconfirming his surroundings even as his blood hummed and sang. That was wrong. What just happened. That was a memory and not even a bloody good one. That time that awful time when he had screwed everything up.

Broken them forever.

Those words. He closed his eyes blocking out the image of his room as he tried his best to forget that he had ever heard those words.

He had spent the last few years trying forget that it ever happened. All of it. That he had not flown to the sun and then been guided down to earth by calloused hands. That he had not been loved for one night.

Because it was not worth it. What had happened next. He wished he could forget all of that.

There was movement from the room above him and Naruto sighed. His ANBU most likely were getting restless even though they knew the drill all too well.

He released the death clutches he had on his cotton sheets and slid out of his huge bed going for the nightstand.

Now that they were all gone having such a huge bed was kind of a discomfort but he still liked it.

Even though he just knew the others were taking that as a sign that he would cave once again but it was not like that at all. Matatabi was easier to coax out of him into a small form and she did not mind curling around him as he slept.

Honestly Kurama pretended he did not exist whenever Naruto suggested taking form and sleeping next to Naruto.

It was a huge bed but it was still his. And it was comfortable too and his Chuunins had commissioned the damn thing. Why would he get rid of it?

Naruto poured out a glass of water and tried to settle his blood. The dream came too often for his liking but that was his lot in life. He had done everything he could. Now he was making the choice he could live with and be proud of. He had his village and the next generation to think of.

XxX

He had already made his decision. He could only pretend for so long. He could only live in the moment for so long. He could do much better than he was currently and he owed this. Damn it all of them deserved better.

He had been holding them back. All of them no matter what they said. That was why he had let go of Shika.

Or at least it had been part of the reason but he had done the right thing. He knew he had. Everyone was gone. Out his bed. He would do like Obito. Live life even if it was alone.

Although that was hard.

But honestly the way he had been living up to now had been hard too. He was unable to turn off his emotions. He cared for everyone and that had been enough to help him distance himself but it was not enough it would never be and being so close but being denied was so painful.

It was excruciating. He would rather be alone. He had achieved his dream and he was busy enough as it was. That should be enough.

XxX

He was always shaky after that dream. Everything was too close. The memories the thoughts. Everything was too much.

Naruto strode past Kakashi and pretended not to see him, avoiding Kakashi’s piercing gaze. He could not handle that not right now. He needed space he needed to breathe and there was no way he would be able to do that as he currently was.

What he needed was to remember what he was working towards not think about what he had lost what had torn him apart.

Naruto gritted his teeth and terror flooded his body. If he could only forget that one thing-

XxX

“Naruto?” Naruto was relieved to see Obito. He had felt the moment the man had gotten entangled and had been frustrated with how he was unable to do anything and how he was unable to tell anyone without raising suspicion.

Also the reason Obito had gotten tangled had been his fault. But Obito had just suddenly appeared in his house so it was okay.

“You’re too reckless.” Naruto scolded and he hugged the other man to him. His brother. “What would I do without you?” He choked up. “You don’t go doing reckless things when you are retired. We spoke before you left!”

“Yeah.” Obito sighed and Naruto tensed at how calm he sounded. Naruto pulled back to see how Obito was running his eyes over him. He felt a flash of fear. What had he experienced when he was gone?

No. What was that clinging to him.

Naruto blinked slowly so he could gather the required chakra and looked at Obito. He gasped as he saw himself on Obito. His chakra but yet not. What the hell.

“So I accidentally went to an alternate universe.” Obito chuckled. “But this had us in it. So an alternate possibility of us. I saw the glimpses as I was trying to jump. One thing led to another and…” Obito shrugged. “That was the easiest to get into.”

“Obito-nii.” Naruto breathed.

“So I was dead.” Obito said bluntly. “Madara got to me. I never got rescued. You were alright there though. Still you. Still bratty.”

“Heh.” Obito had been complaining about that since Naruto could talk.

“I got a message for you though. ‘I’m not going to give up so he shouldn’t either’ That’s what he said.”

“Huh?”

“And Tsunade was Hokage.”

Now that was unbelievable. “What?”

Obito sniggered. “Yeah I know. Also…” Obito’s face went serious. “I know about Kakashi.”

Naruto froze. He wanted to take a step back but he knew Obito would take his action the wrong way. “What do you mean?”

“You told me yourself. All this time.” Obito looked hurt. “It’s been Kakashi.”

No way.

“It’s a different universe.” Naruto protested. He shut up when Obito looked at him.

“Why couldn’t you tell me?”

Naruto snorted. “He feels enough guilt.” What a mess.

“I don’t mind.” Obito avoided his gaze. “I mean if you did not want to tell me because I get a little concerned then…”

“Don’t bother.” Naruto smiled. “Now we need to tell the others about your little trip but not all.”

“Obviously.” Obito muttered looking away. “That idiot.”

XxX

But it was him after all and he knew himself best. If something like that had happened to him…

Naruto rolled back up the scroll with a sigh. He knew exactly what he would do. He would learn. Discover as much as he could and he might come to suspect.

But there had a limit.

Would that him figure everything out? Would he sense it?

It was mostly his own damn fault anyway.

But if he went digging he would know which meant he had to get ready.

XxX

It was worse than usual. It was always bad this this was worse. His heart hurt having the man around all the time but usually he tried not to look at him if he could it.

But now Naruto could feel him looking at him and he had not even done anything. At least nothing that Kakashi should be worried or disappointed about. He was home working. Being a proper Hokage. There was no reason for Kakashi to be watching him the way he was.

Naruto glanced back to see the way Kakashi was framed in the doorway to the mission desk. Watching him.

It might be a cowards move but he really did not need to go there yet anyway.

XxX

He comes right Naruto went left. He really did not want to see Kakashi’s face at the moment. The thought that somewhere he was still hunting down Kakashi.

It was a bloody never ending cycle. Was this their fate? Would it even end well. He had so many questions and seeing Kakashi just made it worse.

XxX

The village. It was his duty to watch over it.

Naruto sat on the first Hokage’s stone face and watched as the sun rose over Konoha. He could have sat on his or even Obito’s but this one was the best. To see the view Hashirama wanted to see.

Of course Naruto was willing to bet the First had never imagined that the village would get so huge. That the barriers between people would fade like this.

He had thought about it. Hoped for it but Naruto knew he had never envisioned it like this but it was okay. It was perfectly fine because he had.

Now it was his pleasure to watch over the village. It brought him peace watching the sun illuminate Konoha. When he thought about the sun touching the world he felt glad because they were all the same. All his friends were experiencing the same thing.

Security. Peace and the knowledge that their existence was vital.

This was it. His dream and he was the Hokage.

XxX

Naruto chuckled at the way Hinata’s baby perked up the moment he entered the room. Plenty from his class had settled down and had children and Hinata had been one of them. Naruto had been delighted when she first announced her pregnancy.

She had not allowed him to throw the baby shower he had wanted though but he was allowed to come and play with the kids whenever he wanted.

Not to mention her civilian husband was a little intimidated by him.

But the kids loved him. They weren’t awed. They were not scared. The floorboards creaked a little under his feet and Naruto listened for the sound of others stirring in the house. There was none. Good.

Naruto carefully lifted Hajime out of her crib and she smiled and babbled. It was night but this one was like her big sister. Active in darkness. Poor Hinata.

Yes, they treated him like he was normal. The only responsibility they thought he had was to clean them. They did not care about his Hokage robes or his thoughts. They wanted someone to hold them and listen to them babble.

Why would he not want to be here?

One the last places where he could still be Naruto. Hajime started babbling and Naruto cradled her to his face. She was so sweet and so warm. He just wanted to look over her and watch her be safe and happy. Like everybody else and if everything went the way it should what the previous generations went through she would never have to.

XxX

Shikadai was like a flashback to the past. He was just like Shikamaru. With a little more brutality. But he was still as lazy as Shikamaru. Maybe even more lazier than Shikamaru had ever been.

“Your mom is gonna catch you.” Naruto teased as Shikadai sighed heavily. “Don’t tell me you find eating a drag now.”

“Ugh.” Shikadai groaned as he withdrew a straw from his jacket. “Why am I up so early.”

“What’s the straw-“ Naruto blinked at the way Shikadai jammed the straw in his bowl and rested his face in his hands so he could drink the broth. “Not a bad idea actually.” He mumbled as he exchanged a look with Shikamaru.

Shikamru’s face had a mixture of resignation and pride.

XxX

There was a balance to be kept. Naruto had learned all about that on his trip with the two Sannins. His homeland had showed him that.

There was a balance to be kept and a punishment to those who messed with it. Naruto did what he could to keep the balance. Especially that he could see what others could not.

 **“Naruto.”** Naruto closed his eyes so he could enter his subconscious. Kurama was waiting. But just Kurama. Meaning the talk was just for the two of them. **“You’re wasting time.”**

“It doesn’t matter.” He pointed out and ignored the look Kurama gave him. “If nothing happened after what I did a while back…”

 **“Stupid.”** Kurama growled. **“I can’t believe you went that far.”**

“It was important.” Naruto shrugged. “And I fixed the balance right after.” It had been worth it. The look on Orochimaru’s face when he gave the man the glimpse. And afterwards, he knew Orochimaru was grateful.

XxX

“Say you don’t do that thing anymore right?” Jiraiya asked. Naruto frowned not comprehending the question. “You know that thing. When your hair goes all.” He made flowing motions with his hands. “And your eyes go red and stuff.”

Naruto glanced at Orochimaru to find the man eyeing Jiraiya with a deep look of irritation and distrust. “A man your age shouldn’t be doing gestures like that.” Orochimaru hissed.

“Eh? Oro it’s Naruto and we don’t look like men our ages anyway. We look closer to Naruto’s age than we look closer to Sensei’s.”

“Umm.” Naruto tried to inject. He knew how those two could get sometimes.

“At least say what you’re trying to say. Don’t look like a child that forgot the words it wants to use.”

“But.” Jiraiya grinned. “You never _mind_.”

“Okay.” Naruto cleared his throat. “Somehow I think this is the time to cut you two off.”

“Gladly.” Orochimaru muttered.

“You mean that thing?” Naruto asked cautiously. “When I got trapped in the temple?”

“Yeah.” Jiraiya nodded. “You still do it?”

Naruto paused. “No at least not that. That is not my place. I mean I can do it but I’m not really supposed to.” And as it was he was too involved with the balance as it was. That job was to be left to someone else.

Well not exactly someone. He chuckled causing the two Sannins to look at him curiously.

“Eh?” Tsunade’s voice came from behind them. “Why did you start without me?”

“Sorry Baa-chan!” Naruto laughed. “We’re just hungry.”

“I can’t believe someone let her become Hokage.” Jiraiya muttered. “That village must be flat broke.”

XxX

“I don’t know who you’re fooling.” Orochimaru sniffed as he came to the entrance of his lab. “Not us. Only him.”

“Him?”

“Why Obito of course.” Orochimaru snorted. “You knew we knew.”

“Yeah.” Naruto muttered. He had suspected but he had really known after the way Jiraiya started treating Nagato and the others after that time.

“What?” Jiraiya asked as he joined Orochimaru. “You aren’t coming to us for advice are you?”

Naruto snorted at that. “I was thinking about the whole different decisions thing.”

“Don’t.” Orochimaru shook his head. “This is this. That is that.”

XxX

He could fix it.

Naruto stood in his lab and considered things. The fissure could be fixed. He could even do it on his own. It would take some work but he could get it done. He could even seal it properly too. Do a little maintenance. Move the entire thing.

He could but he was curious. Who would not be curious? The way Obito talked about it. The way he painted the picture.

The message he had sent to himself.

Who would not be curious. And if it was him on the other side he would want to know more. He would fight to know more.

Would it not be easier this way? He could keep an eye on himself. Limit himself and for heaven’s sake he could look.

He would be able to see everything. It was him. Him and Kakashi and he was telling himself not to give up because he would not.

It was him. He was Naruto.

Naruto concentrated forcing his chakra and his will into his left palm. Raising it in front of him he concentrated and pulled. The world in front of him split and he stepped into the crack made allowing it to close behind him.

Around him was the light blues and purples of the universe. Melded together.

 **“You’re really going to do it.”** Kurama sighed inside of him. Naruto grinned and reached inside him so he could pull out the sealed scroll.

He might as well get to work. He wanted to meet him and hear what he had to say. Colour him curious.

XxX

There is was again. He was being watched. No, glared at. Naruto stopped laughing with Obito to turn around to see where Kakashi was watching him from. He was in a group with Sai and Yamato but his eyes were still firmly fixed on Naruto.

Damn him.

What was with that look? Naruto had done nothing.

Everyone was gone again so what was the problem?

Why was he still watching?

“Naruto?” Obito asked. “Something the matter?”

“No.” Naruto smiled. He backed Kakashi again and tried to ignore the feeling of a gaze on his back.

XxX

“And Hinata sends her regards.” Shikamaru said dryly. “You know you can just adopt one instead of stealing all of ours.”

“Ah ah.” Naruto wagged his finger in Shikamaru’s direction. “This way I get to give them back.”

“And encourage nonsense.” Temari sniffed as she looked in the door. “Hey blondie.”

“Heya blondie.” Naruto winked at her. “Going to leave Shika for me yet?”

“You wish.” Temari laughed as she disappeared from around the corner. “You don’t have what it takes.”

“Ouch.” Naruto pretended to winch. Shikamaru smirked at him and Naruto rolled his eyes. “No wonder you like her.”

“Not the only reason.” Shikamaru laughed.

“If you want a message sent to Gaara now is the time!” Temari called from deeper inside the house.

“Will she ever treat me like an adult?” Naruto murmured to Shikamaru. “I’m her Hokage you know.”

“And we both know you like it.” Shikamaru laughed as he stood up. He brushed his pants absentmindedly. “I hope Shikadai can provide for us while she’s gone.”

“Ehh your kid isn’t the one supposed to be doing that Shikamaru.” Naruto sighed.

“He can cook.” Shikamaru shrugged. “And he doesn’t eat what I make anyway.”

From what Naruto could actually remember… “You don’t cook anything that takes more than ten minutes to make.”

“Such a drag.” Shikamaru laughed.

XxX

It was so infuriating. Naruto stood in his courtyard glaring at Kakashi. He could see the mild shock on the man’s face but he was beyond caring about that.

What was his problem?

Naruto had kept trying and trying like a fool. He had struggled and bled to get everything and still lost. Kakashi was the one that had done this to them. He had made the final choice and as much as it had killed him.

As much as it broke him. Naruto had stuck to the decision.

Kakashi was not the one waking up far too often recalling the best and worst thing in their life. Kakashi was not the one flinching back when a sentence even close to that morning was uttered.

Kakashi was not the one breaking down into tears at the glimpse of something so pure and beautiful.

Kakashi was not the one holding onto the one thing he ever wanted but would now never use.

He was not. Naruto was.

So he did not have the right to look at him like that. He did not have the _right_! He slammed his clenched fist into one the pillars holding up the gazebo and turned his back on Kakashi.

Damn it he never told anyone. He never brought it up and he acted like it never fucking happened. So what gave Kakashi the right to look at him like that? Even taking into consideration what happened between them they had been friends once.


	6. Madara and the Balance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo this is not a stand alone story. Sorry guys it heavily relies on Konoha's Orange and It was in the realm of Possibility.   
> Anyway I updated the tag and stuff. Sorry about any confusion you might feel. Especially atm anyway enjoy the chapter and see you in two days

Maybe the biggest secret Naruto currently had would be what he had done after the war. Not his lover but in regards to what he had done after Kaguya had touched him.

That glimpse into the word she saw. That she wanted.

She had entrusted to him more than the current world she had entrusted the balance to him. She had even been resigned and black zetsu had been too far gone to see it. She had been going through the motions.

Now it was up to him.

And of course since Orochimaru shared as much information as possible to keep him on the right track, Naruto had a fairly good idea where he had to start. After all he sort of understood.

 

_A white room. A white world with a man sitting in the middle seemingly at peace. The peace was an illusion. Naruto knew the black haired man although they had never met. Never spoke._

_“Uchiha Madara.” He said and got the pleasure of seeing the man look up surprised._

_“That is my name.” The man said as he slowly got to his feet. He was wearing armour but instead of bringing the sense of danger he seemed almost calm._

_Naruto grinned as he got closer. “I’m Uzumaki Naruto!”_

_“Uzumaki.” Madara said slowly. His mouth twisted wryly. “Mito’s clan I see.”_

_“Ahh yeah. Part of why I’m here.” Naruto hesitated before he dropped to the ground to sit. “We just finished a war with black zetsu.”_

_“I see.” Madara said softly. His eyes ran over Naruto’s face._

_“Zetsu lied you know.”_

_“I lied to myself.” Madara shrugged. “I knew the possibility of it being a lie but I went along with what had been written anyway.”_

_“Because you felt you had no choice.” Naruto pointed out. “I found it ya know. Your records.” Madara tensed noticeably. “It’s okay. I’m the only one that found it. He never knew.”_

_“You seem so certain.” Madara chuckled. “You are but a child.”_

_“I know far more than you would think.” Naruto looked around at the painfully white world filled with nothing and no one. “I know what this place is.”_

_“And you know why I deserve it.” Madara said. “No one is innocent but I am far less innocent than most. This is my penance.”_

_“I’m tired of hearing about things like that.” Naruto sighed. “You know because I fought the sage’s mother I was able to come here.”_

_“And you learned about the balance. The chakra’s balance.”_

_“And the forbidden.” Naruto responded. “You were looking in the wrong place I hope you know that.”_

_“They caused their own destruction.”_

_It was true but it was still sad. “Everyone did. Even you.”_

_“I never thought I would sit and discuss the world with a future child.” Madara muttered._

_“Obito nii said you talked all the time to him.” Naruto pointed out. Madara smiled and looked away from him. “Even though you had a purpose for all of that.”_

_“But you found your own way. Your own answer I believe.” Madara murmured. “Your own path.”_

_“There’s no more fighting.” Naruto laughed. “But when I tell you I read your records. I mean I read them and understood them.” Madara tensed again. “I can send you from this place you know. You would not have to stay here for the rest of eternity.”_

_“No.” Madara said softly. “It is far too late for me to change.”_

_“That’s being stubborn.” Naruto said softly. “You don’t have to stay here. You can go on to the Pure Land. Hashirama is waiting on you. Your brother….everyone.”_

_“I don’t deserve to see their faces.” Madara said softly. “And even though I know how wrong I was it is far too late to change. I chose this path. If it had worked this is the fate that I would have faced anyway. Forever alone.”_

_“So you’ll stick to it.” Naruto muttered. He shifted placing his hands on his knees. “You know I’m getting why he liked you. The First.”_

XxX

“Not that this is not slightly intimidating.” Naruto drawled as the ink beast kept him mostly immobile. “But I have things to do.”

Sai appeared unsure. “Are you certain about your decision?” He pressed and Naruto sighed because there had been constant moments of this since he sent them away.

“What are you my concubine?” He teased. “You are my friend Sai. But I’m telling you now like I have been telling all of you. There is no need for that anymore.”

The beast released its grip on his shoulder and Naruto sighed in relief. This was beginning to get ridiculous. He knew they were worried but there was no need. He could make it.

XxX

“Temari.” Naruto warned and she smiled at him. Radiating innocence but he had known her for too long and he had seen her married to Shikamaru for far too long to fall for it.

“Just saying blondie.” She shrugged. “If you ever needed…Gaara wouldn’t turn you away.” Her gaze went serious for a few moments and Naruto felt faint at what she was implying and her faith in him.

“Thanks.” His vision went blurry from holding back his tears. “But no take backs.” He teased and her laugh echoed throughout the house.

XxX

“We going to dance?” Naruto asked Itachi as he eyed the man’s arms as they caged him to the wall. He had been going for a midnight visit to Kiba to play with the man’s young son when Itachi had intercepted him.

Not that he really minded. But this was no longer what they were to each other.

“Naruto-kun.” Itachi pressed and Naruto sighed at the frustrated note in Itachi’s voice.

“I’m fine.” He murmured. “And my decision is final. Even you won’t budge me.”

XxX

It was amazing what a little dedication could do. He was seeing less and less of Kakashi and it was wonderful. He was relaxing again.

Better yet he was doing it in a way that no one would suspect that he was avoiding the man. Similar to how Kakashi used to avoid him.

Great times.

But now Naruto was doing it. For his sanity and because everything might spill out his mouth if the man kept watching him in that way that he did. There was no talking to him when he was like that. But lucky for Naruto he still had his friends.

XxX

Maybe it was cliché to inscribe the stone with his own blood but Naruto had learned over the years to take every precaution there was.

The last thing he needed was people getting more curious over his scrolls so it was better to have the link with him at all times.

But everyone would freak if he was to suddenly get a tattoo. And when the tattoo faded they would freak even more. And explaining why the tattoo lingered would cause more harm than good.

A stone was better this way. Everything was ready. He just had to wait and everyone knew that waiting was the hardest part of all.

XxX

His ANBU kept watch for their peace of mind more than his safety. Naruto had enough wards that any real danger would not even touch the ANBU. But he knew how they felt. And he knew how the village felt.

So they remained.

A warmth on his chest had him stilling under his sheets. A faint glow from his chest where the stone rested. It was time.

Naruto created a shadow clone and vanished from the bed at the same time. Everyone had their secrets.

XxX

Right now, someone was making an attempt. He could feel the chakra reaching through the fissure. He could block it. He could stop it.

He did neither things. Instead Naruto faced the huge crystal mirror he had created and poured himself into it. His chakra, his will and his knowledge.

He took hold of the feeble clumsy attempts and built the bridge. Connected the two of them.

Then he was able to see.

What was with the orange? Had he not left that behind? He took off his hat. Better the two of them do this as equals. Or equals of a sort.

"I almost thought you would keep me waiting but I'm glad you didn't. So glad to see you. Uzumaki Naruto." He said

"It's rude to keep yourself waiting." The boy said as he took a seat. He was in some sort of lab. "But I'm glad it worked out after all, Uzumaki Naruto. Or afterwards did you go back to using Dad's name?" Naruto grinned at the question. He had not but he had the feeling the boy did not care about that.

The other him. He was a cheeky one Naruto could see it but it looked like he really could not believe what he was seeing.


	7. Fractures and Suspicion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 more chapters to go!! \o/  
> Hope you guys are looking forward to it as much as I am.  
> Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter (plenty of scenes should be familiar to some)  
> And see you in 2 days! Hopefully

It was not as if Naruto did not understand why his small younger, alternate self had a problem with him. It honestly was not that hard to figure out. The problem was that what little him wanted to say sounding a lot like the snarky comments Kakashi would say.

Naruto however he was the older person. The better person. He was not going to fight with himself. No matter how tempting it was.

Besides. They were totally different people. It looked like him. Talked like him but they had two different experiences.

“Mom used to sing.” Naruto murmured as his other self fumed. “Every night. Or at least she would try to. She always went for the soft fluffy songs about animals and birds. It was funny.”

“Really?” Younger him looked wistful. “I can’t imagine it.”

“Apparently I used to try to eat her hair.” Naruto laughed. “I have tons of pictures of that. She would be holding me and then om nom nom.” His other self burst out laughing and Naruto took a deep breath of relief. They were back on track.

XxX

There was no need to burden the other him with all the needless information. He just needed to know the facts. Get a crash course but not exactly a full crash course. Just enough. To keep him out of trouble.

Not as if he could cause too much trouble but Naruto wanted to cover his bases. After all he knew himself best. So he would teach himself what to do but leave the heavy stuff out of it. He knew the other him was upset that he was withholding information.

But he also knew that little him was too prideful to ask for more information that he was getting. He wanted the information but he wanted to prove himself.

Which all worked out. There were some things people did not need to know. Especially this part of him. He was so young. So innocent. It did not look as if he ever killed someone before.

XxX

“Okay but Baa-chan as Hokage?” Naruto sat back to look down at his scrolls. “You say it but I really can’t see it. I mean I know she is capable she’s been my adviser and Obito’s adviser and before Sakura-chan took over she ran the hospital like a tight ship but I just can’t see her doing it.”

“Things happened.” His younger self said sheepishly. “Ero-sennin and I brought her back.”

“Yeah Ero-sennin would never want to be Hokage.” Naruto agreed. “Even if Oro wasn’t an issue.”

“Yeah. Orochimaru.” His younger self glanced warily at him. “I guess that is why he didn’t want it here either.”

“And because he’s a pervert.” Naruto shrugged. “He’d get tossed out of office for the first bout of sexual harassment. And that has to be your world. Here it would be much worse.” He shuddered thinking about what his perverted teacher would get up to with Orochimaru.

XxX

“Isn’t it painful?” Naruto looked up to see his smaller self trying not to look at him. “Being with babies.”

Well. “No.” He admitted. “I put to rest what happened. I regret that I failed but I don’t take it out on people.”

“I guess Orochimaru was mad huh?”

Naruto snorted. “Furious you mean. He slapped me in the face! He was pissed. And scared.” Naruto looked at his bag of crystals. “Mostly scared.”

“Oh.”

“But he understood. I think he blamed himself. He put that on his shoulders and he should not have.”

“I just don’t see Orochimaru as the caring type.” Naruto flicked a glance over to his younger possibility to see he had gotten the balance of yin and yang correctly. “Like I said before it isn’t like that here.”

“Yeah Hiruko and Ero-sennin really helped change him. He killed Danzo you know.” A clatter as his other self dropped the scroll. “What?”

“No way.”

“Yes way.” Naruto pressed. “He cut his head off. Who killed him there?”

“Sasuke.” His other self muttered and Naruto blinked.

“Sasuke? Why?” Not that Sasuke could not do it just that Sasuke really had no reason to kill Danzo until long after the man was dead.

“Long story.” His other self muttered. “Let’s just say Danzo did some fucked up things that affected everyone.”

Naruto was curious. “Like what?” He could find out but it was better to ask first out of politeness.

“Like I said.” His other self muttered. “Long story.”

“All we have is time.” Naruto reminded him. “And it’s going to take you at least an hour to do the seal correctly.”

XxX

Now that had been unexpected. But sort of funny too. Because Naruto could see that. He could see that happening just as he could see Obito and Orochimaru as villains.

But he could see everyone as a villain so that did not count.

But he could see the Uchiha’s trying to take over the village. He also could see the Hyuugas doing the same thing. And the Saratobi’s and the Ino-Shika-Cho groups. That was the risk of having so many powerful clans in the village and allowing them to run themselves.

That was the risk but his Dad, Obito and himself fought hard to keep the balance and keep watch over the elders and the clan heads. Naruto knew exactly what most clan elders thought.

He had dug through the ramblings of his homeland after all. He knew how obsessed clans could get. He also had Jiraiya explain to him about the various dangers close knits clans presented.

And he had learned by watching his classmates.

Honestly clan was fine once you remembered that village was family. But it was a little sad what had happened for them.

XxX

Well this was a surprise. Naruto pressed his face to the mirror in order to watch Shikamaru and Kakashi patrol the lab room of his other self.

Cute.

He had forgotten how hot young Kakashi was. Or to be more precise during these years he had been fighting not to look too close for his own health. He shook his head as he watched Kakashi lean over one the tables.

He had somehow forgotten how good that looked. Naruto chuckled as Shikamaru glared at the mirror obviously suspicious. Really cute. But all too soon they were gone.

XxX

Should he tell him that Shikamaru and Kakashi were sniffing around? It had the potential to cause problems. But Naruto was curious to exactly why they were sniffing around.

Had Naruto been neglecting them and they came? What about progress? That world’s Shikamaru was on board the train for getting Naruto and Kakashi together but there he was sneaking with the ignorant.

"You seem distracted today." His younger self spoke up. Naruto looked up for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah doing some thinking. So how's Kakashi and Shikamaru?"

"Hah?" the boy asked in surprise. "What do you want to know about these two?"

"Just curious. I mean you aren't spending much time with them aren't you?" Obviously if they had enough time to figure out how to sneak in and just when.

"Well no." His younger self admitted. "That isn't weird though. They are fine."

"Okay." Naruto murmured before smiling. "You know you really missed out not getting to know Dad." Best to distract his younger counterpart from that topic then.

"Really?" His other self asked curiously. "What was it like?"

"Really cheesy sometimes." Naruto laughed.  He thought of the silly karaoke’s and how his Dad would dance without caring who was watching. How his Dad would put on his apron and grin to himself as he made dinner. "But he was so confident and gentle. Mum used to tease him that he didn't seem like the old him so quiet he just used to watch her."

"Really?" His younger counterpart asked eagerly.

"Yeah. Dad was my hero growing up. I wanted to be just like him." And he still sort of did.

"Me too." His younger self laughed. "Except I didn't know he was my Dad at the time."

“I think I want to hear that story again.” Naruto admitted.

XxX

“Okay but why are you covered in baby food?” His counterpart muttered.

“Kiba’s kid is a fighter.” Naruto grunted. “He only wanted the first four spoonful’s. Then he started spitting the rest at me.” Naruto ignored his counterpart’s laughter.

XxX

Oh shit. Well they were geniuses. Did not excuse him but he had to give them points for figuring it all out. Kakashi’s shocked face had been priceless.

As it always was even with it covered by a mask. Poor Kakashi. But now he knew.

Or now he suspected. Now the question was what to do with the current information that he had. Naruto shoved his Hokage hat back onto his head as he left the caverns that his lab was in. Maybe keeping quiet was the only real option he had.

XxX

It was nice having Itachi finally give it a rest and go back to teasing him again. Although now the man had more material and was enjoying teaming up with the rest of perverted ninjas on guard duty.

Naruto had no idea. Literally none what they got out of watching him sleep. He was sleeping. He usually put up a barrier. What was the big deal? It only made it more difficult to sneak out when the brat summoned him.

He loved them but they were always there. Naruto knew he scared them a few times (the genjutsu incident, the accidental monster summoning, the barely contained explosion that had _not_ been his fault along with a few other incidents.) but he came out alive each time.

He got that they worried but this was too much.

XxX

They really were similar. The Kakashis and the fact that Naruto had two in his life brought back some memories better left buried. But this was no shadow clone in an inn in a little known village.

This was Kakashi. Just not the one he grew up knowing.

“You pick up the basics quick.” Naruto chuckled. He laughed harder when the older man blushed. “I’m telling the truth it took me ages to get everything right on my own.”

“Why seal work?” Kakashi asked curiously.

“Why not?” Naruto winked and he laughed when Kakashi sighed.

XxX

This was quickly becoming a habit. First Kakashi. Now this. What next? Tsunade baa-chan? Naruto took off his Hokage hat with a flourish grinning at the boy who faced the mirror.

“Hi.” He said and Shikamaru grinned back.

“Just a few quick questions.” Shikamaru said and Naruto stifled his amusement at Shikamaru.

“So you figured out how to work it too.” Naruto murmured. “You’re good.” And a little scary. Sometimes he forgot just how smart Shikamaru was. It was easy since the man liked being lazy most of the time.

“Not that hard to figure out.” Shikamaru shrugged. “You’re holding the bridge.”

Way too smart.

“Yeah. I am.” Naruto whispered. Going on impulse he began to lightly draw on the mirror. Light patterns Shikamaru would be unable to identify or even remember. He ignored Shikamaru’s gasp his writing picking up pace as he poured more chakra into the mirror.

“What are you doing?” Shikamaru questioned. Naruto snorted and reached out. He touched air then the soft cool jelly. Stepping through he regained his footing in the space between the mirrors. He smiled and reached forward again this time grabbing Shikamaru. Although not his Shikamaru and pulled him through.

“This.” He laughed as Shikamaru was unable to quickly gain his balance and ended up crashing into his chest.

XxX

So he was unable to resist. Blame nostalgia. He got to talk with a Kakashi that was like the old Kakashi. Was it so strange that he would long for the old Shikamaru too? Naruto watched his Shikamaru organize the day’s paperwork on his desk.

He did not want to change what today was. No way. Those days were gone and Shikamaru was happy. He just missed the understanding from time to time. He ran his tongue gingerly over his lips. Not his Shika but he sure kissed like him.

An impulse but a harmless one.

His Shikamaru never got flustered over things like that. That one did.

XxX

“So this will reset any imbalance created.” Shikamaru frowned as he stared at the seal tag. “And you’re giving it to me.”

“It’s a just in case thing.” Naruto shrugged. “Not that I don’t trust your Naruto. I just know me best. I won’t be coming back here so in case something weirder than this happens use it.”

“I don’t know-“

“Use it.” Naruto said firmly.

XxX

Kakashi was so easy to embarrass. As open to the idea of being with Naruto as he was, he was not used to the current Naruto. Which was okay and fairly obvious.

That world’s Naruto was still sort of a kid and Naruto right now looked like a tanned version of his Dad. But Minato had really understood the whole grow hair thing. It was cool. It was nice and it made a good pillow.

Well actually Naruto doubted his Dad grew his hair for the reason Naruto did but he still liked to find uses for it.

But either way, Kakashi got derailed anytime Naruto gave a little. He was not used to a highly sexed Naruto and it showed. Naruto felt a little sorry for the man because his alternate counterpart was a lot like him. Which meant those two were going to burn up and out.

Damn.

He was a little jealous. There was a cough from the other side of the room and Naruto glanced up to see Jiraiya shaking his head at him. He grinned a little sheepishly and tuned back into listening to the council members’ reports.

Everyone had a lot to discuss after all. Progress. Little hiccups. Which was the biggest problems. The hiccups. But he still had to pay attention after all.

Naruto scanned the room registering everyone’s face as they listened to Sakura’s efficient report on the hospital and the nurse share program they were currently running. He frowned when he realized that Kakashi was missing.

That was strange.

On his chest the stone tingled and he tensed but the feeling quickly faded away. Naruto tensed waiting for another signal. Maybe it was too risky to summon him. He would ask later.

XxX

Okay the brat was funny. Naruto chuckled to himself as he started back up the stairs from the cavern labs. The sound of a foot moving over gravel just ahead of him made him tense.

Nobody and he meant _nobody_ should be done here. But someone was. Naruto drew out a kunai from his sleeve and waited tense. There was another crunch of gravel and out stepped from the corner ahead was Kakashi.

Kakashi.

_Kakashi._

Why was he?

How had he?

When did he?

His face. The exposed part at least. It was serious.

“Kakashi.” Naruto frowned. He slowly eased out of his defensive stance but did not put the kunai away. Somehow this was not good. Beyond the implications. Kakashi’s attitude. It was not good at all. But at the most he would have only seen the mirror and crystals if he went that far. Naruto hid everything. Scrolls and notes.

“Naruto.” Kakashi played with the tip on his mask before he dropped his hand to his jounin jacket. Something clinked inside and Naruto froze.

He knew sounds. Crystals? There were crystals in Kakashi’s jacket? Had he taken some to examine? How had he not noticed?

“I have to admit you have caught me by surprise.” Naruto murmured. “Did something happen?”

“Funny you should say that.” Kkashi played with the right top pocket of his jounin jacket. It drew Naruto’s attention. Anticipation was in his gut. “Because something did happen.” The long slim fingers Naruto daily tried to forget slid into the pocket to withdraw a scroll.

A slim scroll that Kakashi allowed to unravel so Naruto could read it. All in Kakashi’s handwriting but the formulas. Good god. Naruto trembled and almost took a step back. Those formulas were all his. Or at least ones only he should know. It was impossible.

There was no one currently living that should have that formula. Even Jiraiya. How. How on earth.

“Just like jutsus. Everyone has a blind spot.” Kakashi said quietly. Naruto’s heart sped up pace and his skin turned to ice. Because no way. The way he said that. It sounded as if he was actually there. But if he had been Naruto would have _known_. It was impossible.

But this was Kakashi. Who he had never fully understood although he had tried to. He had managed to break through the walls once. Throw out the drawers Kakashi kept his feelings so that he could reach that man but the system that ran Kakashi was still up and running.

“How did you get that?” He croaked.

“How do you think?” Kakashi asked curiously as he slanted a glance towards the scroll in his hand. “I wrote it.”

“Impossible.” Naruto breathed. “There is no way you came up with that on your own.” Kakashi nodded once stilling Naruto’s voice.

“You’re right.” Kakashi’s eyes bored into him the combination of dark black and then Sharingan. “Most of this is you.”

“Why the hell!” Naruto could feel warmth coming back to his skin. “What are you thinking? How did you even do that? What have you done?”

Kakashi stepped closer his eyes hard. “No what have you done? What are you planning this time?”

“What the hell is that even supposed to mean.” Naruto wanted to reach out for the scroll. Rip it into pieces but he could not. He just could not. He knew Kakashi would get it away from him in time.

“He’s fond of you.” Kakashi’s voice was so playful that Naruto trembled. “He was worried he would not see you again. Now tell me what that is about.”

Naruto took a step back. He was not able to stop himself. The mirror. Oh gods. Kakashi had used it. Activated it. Which meant.

In the meeting that feeling he had. It had been activated. Someone had been calling for him but Kakashi had opened it. That was why Kakashi had been missing. What had he learned? What had he done?

“What did you tell him?” Naruto growled. “What did you say to him?’

Kakashi watched him a little blank. “The truth.”

“You want to start talking about truths?” Naruto whispered. “You want to go there?”

“You should be concentrating on here. This place and these people.” Kakashi said as his stance changed. The scroll was quickly rolled up. “I believe we have had this conversation before.”

_Naruto._

“Don’t.” Naruto snarled uncaring of how he sounded. “Don’t you dare say those words to me ever again!” It was bad enough that they haunted him. The last thing he need was a fresh reminder.

“Can’t you be happy with what we have? You’ve gone back to the previous relationships you had with your friends. Even when turned down you work hard with the person. Why am I so different?”

Naruto gritted his teeth. It was everyone else that was different. Even the combined efforts of his friends was able to make him forget what flying felt like.

“Wait.” Kakashi’s voice which had been a cross between scolding and irritated had gone to suspicious. “Them too. It was them as well wasn’t it?”

Naruto had no idea what Kakashi was talking about but he was growing scared for his secrets. Kakashi’s brain went far too quickly and linked things with little amount of information. A reason why Naruto kept the man as far as his private life as possible.

“Those three.” Kakashi took another step to Naruto and Naruto twitched. “They _touched_ you.”

Oh no. oh shit.

“But he turned you down. I saw him turn you down.” Kakashi grated. “I watched him!”

“You watched that?” Naruto demanded in disbelief. “What the hell for?”

“That’s my job.”

“I never asked for that. I never asked for you to keep guard over me Kakashi.”

“But none the less. It is what I’ve done.”

“How long?” Naruto demanded.

“How long has that been going on? Is it still going on? Is that why you’ve kicked everyone away again?”

“One time.” Naruto breathed. “It was one time. A time that I needed!”

“Before or after the war?”

“How about none your business Kakashi. Obito nii doesn’t do twenty questions and interrogations and neither do you.”

“That sort of life isn’t for you!” They were now chest to chest. “Why don’t you listen to Tsunade for once? That kind of living is not right! It’s okay if you are on active duty or in the field but that doesn’t make anybody happy in the long run. You aren’t meant for that sort of path.”

“Who are you to tell me what path I get to walk?” Naruto hissed. “I did what I had to do to keep going. I don’t know why you can’t let it go! You’re always watching and judging and I can’t stand it!”

Kakashi blinked once and Naruto was confused by the man’s confusion. “I’m not judging you.”

“Oh yes you are.” Naruto knew it. “It’s been a game between us. The way you look at me the moment Obito nii’s back is turned. The way you tried to avoid being with me alone even when we sparred. Someone or something was always near.”

“That is different.” Kakashi’s shoulders were even tenser than before. “There was no time for anything else.”

“Please.” Naruto snorted. “Don’t lie to me now. Not when you’ve gone to this extent. You don’t trust me. You’re horrified that you let yourself _touch_ me all those years before and I know you can’t deny it.” A thread of guilt flashed through Kakashi’s eyes and Naruto swallowed his curse. “I know. And I understand.”

“You don’t understand.” Kakashi hissed.

“No I do.” Naruto said softly. “I’ll always be the kid you taught.” That kid he had ran across and showed how to better use the techniques he already had to disable the bad guys. That was all he had been then and all he was now. That moment Kakashi had fallen had to be the worst of his life. One he would never forget. Just like Naruto.

He had pushed too soon. Just like the kid he still had been.

“I understand.” Naruto said feeling his heart squeeze in his chest. “The fissure is almost fixed. Just stop looking at me like that.”

“I never meant to-“ Kakashi stepped back still keeping his gaze. “You’re not understanding.”

“No.” Naruto answered. “I understand all too well. These last few months you’ve been watching and judging and suspecting. But it’s going to be mighty boring from now on. I don’t want anyone else.”

He thought he would have had to push Kakashi aside in order to pass but the man stepped aside at the last moment allowing his to barely brush him and he slipped past. Naruto tried to pretend that he did not try to catch the man’s scent as he passed but he knew he was not fooling anyone especially himself.

XxX

“Be careful.” The younger Kakashi whispered through the mirror and Naruto felt his heart crack.

“I can’t promise that.” He whispered. Because he was Naruto and Kakashi was the thing he knew he wanted and there was no doubt about it. This was going to get nasty.

But Kakashi had been right. He had been wrong to do this. His curiosity was not an excuse. His irritation at his cheeky self was not either. He had been hungry. Tempted. He was never supposed to mess around with the balance and yet that was what he had done.

It was too late however. But he could make sure things like this never happened again. Naruto watched the mirror fade Kakashi no longer visible and swallowed his sob. It was not his to cry for.

He knew better and he knew it would all work out. Now for precautions.

XxX

If he had not gone rooting about to get the present for Orochimaru, Obito would have never fallen in. It was his fault. Not that he was going to let anyone onto that. It was no one’s business but his own.

It was a lucky thing then that Naruto was not as experienced in seals as he was. Else he would be asking a few pointed questions. But he was not and by the time he came to suspect or want to ask questions, Naruto would be long gone and inaccessible.

This place. This particular possibility had been tampered with enough. They should be happy, together and accepted in one place at least. Even if the story was told differently. Even if nothing remained the same. Let him be with Kakashi in one place at least.

Naruto slid the last seal in place and watched his other self blink in a sort of shock as he started floating away. It was better if no one could touch them. Access them ever again. Even Naruto.

“Good luck, he’s sorta pissed at himself.” Naruto laughed. He doubted Naruto would hear or even understand his words. “Watch over all of them. Keep them safe!” He could say that as well. “You will be a great Dad. As great as Dad was. Better!” The mirror went opaque then started to fade. Naruto smiled at the blank wall as the mirror faded from existence.

Love was painful but it should not be hidden. Never given up on. He would live with it. Come to terms with it.

Messing with what was better left untouched was dangerous but he had gotten something from that. The will he had not known he had lost. The hope that had faded and himself and Naruto did not know when he had lost that either but it did not matter.

He was back now and a fire was in his soul once again. He touched the cool wall where the mirror had been and smiled. “Thanks brat.”


	8. We need to talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost could not wait to update tbh. There's so much going on rn ^_^ 2 chapters left for this  
> There's a surprise coming (2 surprises actually for when this fic finishes)  
> And I go back to work on Monday so that means less free time. I want to do frequent updates for you guys so I'll try my best  
> I really like this chapter so I hope you guys do too!

What was he going to do with the information? Naruto was messing with something that Kakashi was finding it hard to comprehend. He had feared that Naruto was planning to jump realities and abandon them all but his alternate self had dashed that notion.

His _other_ self. Gods what a torrid mess.

Kakashi did not even know what could have caused the man to be like that. They were the same. Why was he so different? Why had he not understood? Why had he looked at him as though he did not even recognise him?

The man did not even have the symbol of friendship from Obito. But his claim that he was different. That he was going to go through with the madness. Kakashi sighed heavily in an attempt to rid himself of the frustration and anger. It would get him nowhere.

It was over. He had checked. At least for now it was over. There was no doubt that Naruto would interfere with things better left untouched again in the future but that was why he was here. To watch. To help although Naruto did not seem to grasp that.

_We don’t give up so easily._

He would not be suffering if it was so damn easy. He had been fighting temptation since day one. But the way was always shown. His place was always illuminated. By Obito’s side supporting him as he should be. Obito’s dream was the shared dream. The village was who he was sworn to. Who they were all sworn to it was not a game.

A knock on his door had Kakashi sitting up in confusion. His simple welcome had Obito entering the room and closing the door behind him like a normal person. Something Obito rarely did. Something Obito never did for him. The courtesy of privacy Obito had long abandoned when it came to him.

“Obito?” He asked as he sat up straighter. Even when things were serious, Obito never wore that look on his face.

“Kakashi.” Obito sat on the chair next to the bed his gaze on the ground. “I have to talk to you about some things I left out.”

Oh no not again. “This isn’t Hokage level stuff like Orochimaru’s files is it?” Kakashi asked warily. Obito always dragged him into things way beyond his pay grade and Kakashi had been relieved when Obito had stopped.

“Not really.” Obito admitted and Kakashi tensed. He tried to meet Obito’s gaze but the man refused to look at him. Kakashi took in Obito’s appearance. The dark cloak with the wide collar. The simple sandals he always wore.

“Are you going somewhere?” He questioned as he tried to keep his tone simple and blank.

“No.” Obito sighed and Kakashi relaxed a fraction. “Unless I’m needed to.”

“Naruto wouldn’t throw his brother out of the village.” Kakashi pointed out. “Even after all those fights with Sasuke, he is still here. Managing village security.”

“Funny you should talk about Naruto.” Obito said. His tone was sheepish and wary. “That’s kind of what I want to talk about. My going away and a Naruto.”

His heartbeat faltered. “A Naruto?” Kakashi asked.

“To be more precise. About the conversation I had with another world’s Naruto.” Obito said and he finally met Kakashi’s gaze. Kakashi swallowed at the sheer emotion in the depths. He wanted to look away but he was unable to. Unwilling to.

“What?”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Obito asked and Kakashi flinched at the hurt he could hear. “Why did none of you say anything?”

“It wasn’t that easy.” Kakashi admitted. “Obito it was never that simple.”

“What happened?” Obito pressed. “What the hell happened between you two? I’ve known you for years Kakashi.”

“Don’t make me explain.” Thoughts bubbled up and Kakashi ruthlessly shoved them back down. “Don’t make me talk about that again.”

“I never suspected you.” Obito breathed. “Was it me? Was I to blame?” Obito blanched. “Did I cause this?”

“No.” Kakashi admitted.

“I don’t get it.” Obito pressed his elbows onto his knees and glared at the floorboard. “You never wanted anything to do with Naruto until I forced you to take on a team. Did I do this? Did irritation burst into something you both couldn’t control?”

Kakashi laughed he was unable to help himself. He was aware of Obito watching him but he was unable to stop his chuckles. “That isn’t exactly true.” He said bitterly. “You wanted to be family. I never did.” Obito frowned and Kakashi’s heart cracked as he opened his mouth again. “It was never that I did not want anything to do with him. I just didn’t want to be a brother. I had you.”

“Kakashi.” Obito’s face twisted in sadness. “I didn’t mean it like that.”

“But I was always there.” Kakashi admitted. “I took him for walks. Played with him. Watched over him. He represented the future I wished we had. I wanted to protect him but not as family. I never wanted that.”

“Kakashi?”

“Be something else then.” Kakashi whispered. “I decided to be a guide. A teacher. A shadow. I was happy with that.”

“But then what?” Obito hissed. “What happened Kakashi?”

“He is a strange child. I had been watching him for so long.” Kakashi shuddered at the memory. The way Naruto had turned his gaze on him and pulled him in. “I couldn’t look away. I couldn’t run either and I knew he should not have been looking at me like that. He didn’t understand.”

“Danzo.” Obito breathed. “You were so shook up and then I sent you two on that mission and a little while after that was when it begun.” Kakashi hung his head shame running rampant through his veins.

“Yes.” He breathed. “I’m sorry. I should have never touched him but I was so scared. He was going so fast. Unable to sense the danger he was in. He was growing but he was going down a path that was not meant for him. I believed in him. Everyone did but he was going to get himself killed.”

“He, he never took to corruption well.” Obito murmured and Kakashi laughed. A half choked sigh.

“He was growing and changing and he was so reckless.” Kakashi breathed. “I had it under control. I had it under control. I knew no matter what he said or did.” Kakashi held a tight grip on his sheets. “I knew he was too young to really understand but he scared everyone. For a second I just wanted a part.”

“A part of what?” Obit demanded and Kakashi met his gaze wryly.

“A part of him to myself. Even though I knew better.”

“You.” Obito swallowed. “Did you touch him again after that?” Kakashi barked a laugh at the question and Obito sighed. “Right. I just had to ask.”

“It was a mistake. All my fault. He didn’t know what he was getting into.” Kakashi pointed out. “I was the adult. I was the sensei. I knew what we were working with.”

“No.” Obito said and Kakashi stared at him in confusion watched as Obito gave a look of pity. “I don’t think you really understood what you were working with.”

“Obito?” Kakashi asked warily.

“This goes beyond the problem of you two.” Obito admitted. “I don’t think you really understood him at that moment at all. You’ve been beating yourself up. Throwing yourself in the way to protect everyone. For the last ten years I wondered if you had a suicide wish.” Kakashi flinched. “Yeah. I was worried but even then I never put it together. You’re so guilty and you put yourself through the ultimate torture.” Obito’s face twisted. “You watched him with all of them Kakashi. _All_ of them.”

“No.” Kakashi denied. Because he was not that strong and there had been far too many.

“I know how he feels. How he thinks.” Obito said. “But you? What do you think what do you feel? Beyond that moment between you two. A moment I’m going to let slide because we’ve all been on bad missions. And I wouldn’t have been Hokage if I did not understand the taxing headspace some can fall in. Beyond that moment between you two nothing happened again.”

“I couldn’t betray everything again.” Kakashi said softly.

“I wish I had known.” Obito said softly. “I wish I had seen, because I would have called you an idiot. I think I would have raged. Maybe try to fight you.” Obito hesitated the look of pity growing. “But I’d have sat you down and told you what I’m telling you now. It’s okay.”

“He was a-“ Kakashi gritted his teeth. “A boy!”

“At that age he was mature enough to die. To understand. To fight for his village.” Obito sighed. “Anyway I came here to tell you that I know and that it is not as bad as you seem to think.” Obito stood up and cast a soft smile at Kakashi and turned to leave once again using the door.

XxX

He was alive. Obito had left him alive. Without even trying to kill him. Kakashi stared at his hands in confusion long after Obito left the room.

It did not make sense.

It was mostly his fault. No. It was entirely his fault. If he had spoken up from the beginning so much of this would have never happened. He got arrogant and overconfident and each time Naruto had proved him wrong.

And he did not even get to tell Obito of what he had discovered. Although that would have been hard to. But Obito was okay with the idea. Of him-

Kakashi shook his head to dislodge the traitorous thought. He had been the one that had given in. if he had pulled back. Done something then what had happened would have never happened.

It was his fault. He had been weak. Naruto was to have never gotten so close to something tainted. Ever since Kakashi heard of other’s hopes for Naruto. Naruto’s own dream he had tried to keep the bitter parts from Naruto.

But it never worked out that way.

XxX

His eyes were more than beautiful. They were powerful. They could be innocent and a blink later they were blue magnets pulling you in.

A gaze that spoke to you. Accepted you. But Kakashi had known better. He always had. There was no way that gaze was telling the truth. Acceptance. The only one.

He had lied to himself for once and allowed himself to believe. When he knew better. He had been ANBU. He knew better. He had always known better.

XxX

The way things were. The way people were. He no longer could stand the way they were. The way everything was. The routine. He had reached his breaking point. Still this dim bar was better than his empty room.

“Sake?” Tsunade asked from behind him and Kakashi sighed before he accepted the cup. He roughly pulled down his mask and left it bunched at his chin as he tilted his head back. He welcomed the burn down his throat.

“I can’t believe she only passed on one of her beauty marks.” He heard Tsunade mutter next to him. He turned to her out of confusion and she made a gesture towards his chin. “Your mother. She had two and you have one. Why do you only have one.”

“That sounds like Orochimaru’s territory.” Kakashi pointed out dryly.

“Hmm, sounds right.” She chuckled. Kakashi listened to the sound of her refilling her glass. “You’re lucky you didn’t end up on one his tables.” Kakashi’s hand stilled. His heart sinking he looked and saw the acceptance in her body. Then she met his eyes and he saw the knowledge.

Of course. She was a Sannin after all. “How long have you known?”

“When you tried to be Obito’s shadow when he came back.” Tsunade shrugged. “I suspected then. Before I always had the feeling you were keeping some cards close to your chest. But when he came back and started being a bigger brat than before I knew. And when you two came back and you looked like you wanted to run to the front lines I knew for sure.”

Kakashi winced. “I wasn’t trying to die.” He muttered.

“Guilt is a horrible thing but denying yourself needlessly…” Tsunade trailed off. “You’re stupid you know that? Genius or not you are an idiot.”

“How many times do I have to say that it was-“

“A horrific mistake. Something you should be punished eternally for.” Tsunade’s hard look stilled him. “Don’t go there you little brat. I’ve lived for a long time.” And been on a team with Orochimaru. Kakashi allowed Tsunade to pour him another glass.

“You know, Orochimaru understands. Jiraiya too. Hell that kid drags everyone in his wake.” Tsunade stood up and drained her glass. “Why do you think you would be any different? Because you can identify the danger doesn’t mean you can protect yourself from it.”’ She left the sake bottle and Kakashi watched as the slipped out the bar.

XxX

“So no more night watch?” Sai asked and Kakashi pretended he was not listening. “Not that it really matters but is the Hokage sure about it?”

“I believe he is trying to get a good night sleep.” Kimimaro said with a small shrug. “But the Hokage requires no night guard.”

“He never sent us away before.” The speaker was a tall shinobi with a monkey mask. “Why now?”

“I told you guys if you don’t shut up he’s going to lose his temper.” Shisui had joined the group gathered. “Does Itachi know?”

“I believe he was the one the Hokage told first.”

“And everything is so quiet.” Shisui murmured. “Okay since Itachi and Sasuke know and everything is quiet and standing we have to face the fact one the easiest jobs has been taken from us.”

“Oh wow.” A cat masked shinobi said sarcastically. “What will we do now.”

“I’m taking it as a night off.” Sai shrugged. Shisui shrugged in response before he looked at the Cat mask.

“Nothing will change. Just we have to find somewhere else to slack off. As if anyone could get through Hokage-sama’s barriers.” They muttered before disappearing.

Kakashi considered the information and acknowledged that he himself would no longer be able to watch Naruto from behind the shield of an ANBU mask.

XxX

There was no corralling Naruto. No watching him. No understanding him. No way of fixing things that Kakashi could actually see. He had been on this path for so long and now he was uncertain to just what to do. Of what to say.

Naruto was afraid. Of him. He had done that. And he had no idea how to fix that.

XxX

They were completely different places thought wise. They had different thoughts of what should be. The only thing they agreed on was that silence was the best. Although uncomfortable with seeing each other they worked together.

For the sake of Obito they had acted as though everything had been fine. Although Kakashi was suspecting that many had known the truth. Many had seen past them. Shikamaru for one. Orochimaru the other. Nothing slid past Jiraiya sama. If Orochimaru knew then the man knew as well.

And considering just how tense the council daily greetings were becoming. Kakashi knew it was now an open secret.

XxX

He had to come clean. That was the only thing he could do. Come clean and figure out where to go from there. Because he no longer had any ideas. Kakashi lingered outside the Hokage’s residence trying to find the words.

The right ones. Something to say.

The door creaked opened and Kakashi sighed as Naruto face him. “Why are you here.” Naruto’s voice was wary and tired.

“I just thought we-“ Kakashi hesitated. “A drink?” He offered and Naruto scoffed before he allowed the door to open wide enough that Kakashi could enter.

“Tired of watching from behind a mask?” Naruto asked as he padded barefoot down the hallway.

“One of them at least.” Kakashi admitted as he followed.

XxX

“You didn’t come here to stare at me.” Naruto said softly. “Spit it out already.”

“When you were a kid.” Kakashi began his gaze fixed on the wall above Naruto’s head. “An ANBU member got you a gift. Several did actually but the goggles you wore until you left the academy. They were from me.”

“Wait what?”

“I doubt you would remember but you used to love flowers. When I took ANBU duty I would take you out for a bit to see flowers. Sometimes I would let you ride on my shoulders.” Kakashi registered the way Naruto’s body tensed in the chaise. “This was when you were fairly young of course. Obito wanted to be your brother but I didn’t I never did.”

“I’m aware.” Naruto responded. “I never heard of you properly until I was ready to graduate the academy then all Obito nii’s stories fell into place.”

“I was around but not close.” Kakashi admitted. “You were precious to those who were precious to me I had to watch over you. And because I watched over you…” Kakashi trailed off in order to meet Naruto’s gaze. “Did you know that you started to recognize me? You would turn your head and babble when I came near. You had different reactions towards each ANBU member. Since I was trading masks to do duty I could not be found out. Even then…you were…”

“Weird.” Naruto finished.

“Different.” Kakashi corrected. “And then everything toppled over and you became a Jinchuuriki.” Kakashi gripped the armchair’s arms forcefully. “And then you started looking at people differently.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Naruto demanded. “Hell Kakashi where is this even going?”

“I’m going to tell you everything. Just this once.” Kakashi admitted. “No judgements. Just what I know and have experienced. What I thought. After that we decide where to go. Where I go.” He watched Naruto’s eyes widen in shock.

“Go?” Naruto’s voice deepened and the aura of the room changed. “Just where the hell will you go?”

“Where ever we decide is best.” Kakashi admitted and ignored Naruto’s small growl of rage.

“You’re always deciding.” Naruto hissed. “I don’t know why you’re doing this but get it over with.”

“Fine.” Kakashi closed his eyes for a quick few seconds in order to steady himself before he could begin again. “I watched you. Had my opinion changed by you several times. You were something precious but you suffered. You suffered but still cared. No matter what was done to you, you cared for others. Your heart was pure.”

Kakashi could still remember the drunk’s arm he had broken when a young Naruto had moved out of earshot. He could still remember how Naruto had insisted that it was not him that needed the most sympathy but the drunk.

“And you matured faster than your time called for.” Kakashi admitted. “You had no choice. But it scared me sometimes. How big your heart was. How much you cared and how much you demanded.”

Naruto sat up. “I never demanded-!”

“Not verbally.” Kakashi whispered and he cut him off. “But the way you look at people is really transparent. Your eyes speak when your words won’t. the way you used to look at others. Suddenly you were looking at me.”

Kakashi sighed and met Naruto’s gaze head on. “As much work as you did I still kept the darker parts that no one should have to deal with from you and the rest of the team. Because that is my job and because you all are my team.”

“Kakashi?” Naruto asked and he slowly stood up from the chair.

“I watched you. I was supporting you as you picked yourself up and went for your dream. I placed my bets on you as well.” Kakashi said with a taste of bitterness. “Then I went and pulled you from the path you were meant to be on.”

“Now what the hell is that supposed to mean?” Naruto demanded. He crossed the room to kneel in front of Kakashi and Kakashi was unable to look away. “You’re the one that went into detail a few hours after the best moment of my life to tell me how much of a mistake that moment was! You hated me!”

“Never!”

“You threw me away.” Naruto stressed. “I cared for you!”

“And so did I!”

“Not the way I did. I was just like anybody else to you.”

“You weren’t.” Kakashi stressed back. “Anybody else and it would have never happened. That night. I was pretending not to see what you were doing the entire time you came back from the trip with the Sannins because you were a _child_.”

“I stopped being a child the day I became a jinchuurki.” Naruto pointed out.

“I always cared.” Kakashi stressed. “How could you think I didn’t? But that was not the path for you. It was not the path people had spoken of for you. You were supposed to go on. Do great things. Achieve your dream. I was never supposed to have dragged you down.” Kakashi admitted. “I was never supposed to want you that much that-“ He shook his head.

“That much that what?” Naruto asked.

“Naruto no.” Kakashi said tiredly.

“That much that what?” Naruto’s arms covered his and Kakashi was forced to meet Naruto’s gaze. Naruto’s eyes were wide and wild. “What the hell are you saying?”

“That I stole a piece of you because I couldn’t wait but I was planning to make it up to you when things were better.” Kakashi admitted. “I had it all planned out. I would have waited until an acceptable age and a time that there would be less fighting and war was not practically on our doorstep. I had not expected that night either.” He breathed.

Naruto’s face was pale. “Even after the war.” He said slowly. “Would you have come to me?”

“I was going to.” Kakashi admitted. “But every time I thought about talking to you something.” He laughed bitterly. “Or someone happened. So I resigned myself. In the beginning I only wanted to be by your side anyway.”

“You wanted me?” Naruto pressed. “Back then in that inn it was not because I pushed you or pressed you?”

It had to be said. “I wanted you so badly I would have burned if I could not have you.” Kakashi dislodged Naruto’s arms off his so he could wipe away at his face. “That’s how weak I was in the end.”

XxX

Kakashi sensei had wanted him. Even back then when he had sworn it was entirely his fault. Not only had he wanted him. While Naruto had been trying to drown and forget, Kakashi had stayed stoic and remembered.

Continued by Naruto’s side and wanted him.

And he still did. It had not been his imagination that day Obito-nii had charged in uninvited. Kakashi had wanted to kiss him. He had wanted him then. He had wanted him now. Which meant Naruto had been torturing himself recently for nothing.

The things he wanted. Could he still have it? Could he have Kakashi?

He reached out gently to touch the tip of the man’s face. He hesitated waiting for a refusal of any kind. When none came he peeled down the mask so he could see the face he had not seen in years.

And as always whenever he saw the face it was in dim light. “Will I ever get to see you in the bright day?” He murmured as he cupped Kakashi’s cheek. He smiled at the feel of the cool skin. “Am I always going to see you in the dim light of an inn and a battlefield?”

“Naruto?” Kakashi’s question and his questioning gaze hurt inside of him.

“We’re a mess.” Naruto said softly. “I was willing to remain alone for the rest of my days.” He watched the shock appear in Kakashi’s gaze and smiled. “Never to use that seal I created. Never to raise a family on my own. Alone.”

“But why?” Kakashi asked and Naruto could hear the man’s confusion.

“Because it will never be good enough with anyone but you.” Naruto admitted. “Konan showed me that. Everyone showed me that. I’d rather be alone.” He took a deep breath. “You did some talking, now it is my turn.”


	9. Naruto's turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short little chapter ^_^  
> One more to go before the end!

How could he even show him? How could he tell him? Naruto watched Kakashi. Watched how the man trembled a little. Kakashi was riding the edge. If things had gone sour there was no doubt that the man would have fled.

Obito must have told him. Told him everything and as much as Naruto resented it, Obito was the only one that could make Kakashi react like this. Obito meant a lot to him. He pretty much worshiped the man.

Kakashi had stood by and watched that.

Everything Kakashi said. It stuck deep in him. Things slid into place. He could not remember everything but that was okay. It was like how he had explained it to his younger counterpart’s Kakashi.

_You spent so long looking and never noticed when he starts looking back_

Or something like that. Kakashi had always looked at him. In the way Orochimaru had. Like he was a human. Somebody worthy or getting to know. It had been hard to think about losing that look. Even back then he had been greedy.

“Come.” He said softly as he backed away from Kakashi so he was at the door. He met Kakashi’s gaze before he left the room heading to his bedroom.

XxX

The path to Naruto’s bedroom was not an unfamiliar one. But this was the first time he was walking the path like this. Without an ANBU mask or with Obito by his side. This was the first time he was coming here with Naruto for Naruto.

This was different. Just like the room was different. The huge bed that had taken up the majority of the room and had been given the nickname ‘orgy bed’ by the ANBU was gone a simple king replacing it with pale blue sheets. With the huge bed gone there was so much room.

Kakashi stayed by the door as Naruto slipped out his coat in order to drape it over his coatrack. “The bed?” He asked Naruto.

“The Chuunin’s claimed it back since I’m not going to use it for the intended purpose.” Naruto laughed as he sat on the edge of the bed his gaze on Kakashi. “They plan to put it in the new breakroom so they can sleep there like a slumber party.”

“Oh.” Kakashi nodded. “It sounds fair. They built it after all.”

“Really Kakashi?” Naruto laughed. “It was a gift. At least say how tacky it is.”

“Well I would but…” Kakashi took a step towards the bed and trembled at the flash of heat that ignited in Naruto’s gaze. “You spoil them all horribly.”

“I’ve got a weakness for them and they know it.” Naruto chuckled. He spread his legs and tapped his fingers on his knees.

“Naruto I-“ Kakashi broke off as he crossed the room to stand in front of the man. “What is this.”

“Kakashi.” Naruto stood up and his wry smile took Kakashi’s next thought. “I did say it was my turn.”

“Turn for what?” Kakashi frowned. He tensed as Naruto took his hands in his. They were warm and big.

“Everything.” Naruto admitted. “This is like an argument you know? Right now I have to make my point and show how wrong you were about a lot of things.”

“Naruto-“ A warm finger to his lips silenced him.

“It’s been a while since we’ve been this close and not sparring.” Naruto said softly and Kakashi had to swallow back his sob at how close Naruto was. So warm, so different from him. “I think you are like a few centimetres taller but only a few.”

When had that hand gotten so warm? So big? Kakashi ran his finger over Naruto’s wrist remembering a much smaller one.

XxX

“All these years.” Naruto breathed. He was fighting to keep his voice even. He was touching Kakashi. His heart wanted to burst. “You’ve been so close and watching over me. Watching me but you have not been _seeing_ me.”

He watched Kakashi’s mouth frown and shook his head before the man could say a word. “I’m still that little brat you took places. That rode on your shoulders. That you sheltered from the biggest hits.”

“You’re beautiful.” Kakashi insisted and Naruto fought the urge to snort.

“There’s more to it than that. I’ve spent years.” Naruto insisted. “Trying to be as direct and honest as possible. I haven’t been lying.” His gaze fell to Kakashi’s lips. He could still remember how kissing him had felt. He was so close right now. “I have not been lying. I want you. I can take it all Kakashi.”

A soft moment of hesitation between them. A light brush that sparked causing a quick inhale. Then Kakashi or maybe even him sighed and they were meeting again. Soft lips and tongue.

XxX

Naruto’s hands were on his waist and his lips were on his. It was perfection it was something he never thought he would have again. Something he never thought that he would deserve ever again and it was painful.

They broke apart with heavy gasps and Kakashi became aware of the bed just behind him. Naruto had moved them whether by jutsu or by movement Kakashi did not know. The world had melted away. Just as it had then.

“This isn’t what I wanted for you.” He was forced to whisper and he watched Naruto smile and felt one hand leave his waist to entwine with his fingers.

“But it is what I want.” Naruto whispered back and Kakashi sank back boneless onto the bed. Naruto straddled him their fingers still entwined. “It’s all I’ve wanted for so long. I see you Kakashi. I wasn’t lying. I see everything you are.” Naruto sighed. “I see you and you’re perfect.”

Naruto sealed their lips together before he could protest. Before he could try to fight it. But he had made his decision. He knew what this was. What they were.

XxX

Naruto kissed his way up Kakashi’s bare chest. There were scars here and there. From Kakashi’s years of fighting. Some added since the last time he had been so intimate with Kakashi’s bare skin. So was the lot of their life.

But he would not change a thing. He swirled his tongue in the hollow of Kakashi’s throat and tasted salt. Kakashi’s gasps urged his to reverse his path and instead speed things along but there was another thing urging him on.

He raised his head from Kakashi’s throat and the man lifted his head and met his gaze. That look was there. The passion. The flames that he had feared he had imagined. They were there. For him.

XxX

“I haven’t for a while.” Kakashi grunted as Naruto twisted his fingers inside him. A while was stretching it. It had been years.

“Well you are now.” Naruto laughed as he leaned between Kakashi’s spread legs. “And you’re taking it beautifully.” Kakashi flushed at how Naruto’s eyes stayed fixed on the gaze below.

A deep thrust of Naruto’s fingers made him grab for the other man’s hand to do something but it was useless. Naruto only chuckled low and in his throat before he gave Kakashi a teasing peck on the lips.

“Patience.” Naruto whispered. “You know we have to take this slow.”

XxX

The last time had been nothing like this. They had burned and fell together. It had been amazing. Being surrounded and penetrated by Kakashi. It had made his head swim. This was different. Very different.

Naruto bit Kakashi’s shoulder. A taste of sweat filled his mouth as he struggled to keep his control. Kakashi was hot tight and very responsive. His hands trembled where they were braced on the bed.

“Move.” Kakashi breathed.

“No way.” Naruto breathed back. “I do I’m done.” It was no lie, if he was to make another thrust it would be over. Naruto moved his lips from Kakashi’s shoulder to his lips. Thrusting his tongue deep since he was unable to do it with his cock.

Damn it.

He tried a shallow thrust and swore when a wave of heat ran up his dick. He broke the kiss and instead tugged on Kakashi’s lower lip in revenge. “You feel too good.” Naruto admitted.

“How do you think it feels over here?” Kakashi laughed and Naruto’s stomach jumped.

“Not as good as it is going to feel when I’m done.” Naruto promised. Praying for the best he rocked his hips and slid a good margin deeper. The heat was building and he was going to use it.

XxX

Every nerve he had was on fire. He was boiling. Naruto was a burning heat all around him and his hands. Everywhere they touched and teased urged him higher. It was heaven. It was hell.

Naruto’s thrust in him sent his eyes rolling back and a whimper clawing up his throat at how perfect it felt. It drew the air from his lungs from the force and it was more than the right angle. Kakashi pried his lips from Naruto’s with some struggle. So he could pant.

He met Naruto’s gaze and was shook on how steady they were. And Naruto was looking at him and the admiration in the depths was almost too much to bare.

Kakashi initiated the kiss again in order to give himself time to adapt to such a look but Naruto was switching the angle and urging Kakashi to wrap his legs tighter around Naruto’s back. The feeling on Naruto’s toned skin under his legs was dragging him higher as well.

The heat. A bead of sweat dripped down Naruto’s chin and ran down Kakashi’s throat. The pleasure. This was more than a drug. This was everything he had dreamed of. Hoped for. The heat was everywhere and burning him up.

He broke the kiss again to pant into Naruto’s neck. He could feel the tears burning at the back of his eyes. Threatening to destroy him just like the heat was doing.

“Kakashi.” Naruto’s voice was hoarse and wrecked and Kakashi felt the words as he spoke them. “Damn it.” Naruto gasped. “Cum.” Another stroke and Kakashi burnt in the flames.

XxX

He could only hope that his desire to share Kakashi’s burden and accept him as he was came through with his actions. He used his mouth to praise him. His fingers to soothe, reassure and thank him. His dick came into it too but that was to please him.

And himself.

But he was allowed because he never thought he would get this chance. He never thought he would get to touch him in this way again and Naruto did not care about the pain he had endured. This was making him feel alive.

Kakashi’s hand gripped his and Naruto slowed his next stroke and watched as Kakashi shuddered under him. “You still here?” He teased as he grinded deep.

“Where would I go?” Kakashi asked as he arched. His skin was flushed and he was wrecked. Body flushed from arousal. His lower half showing remains from his last orgasm and he was so open his gaze on Naruto and seeing Naruto.

“Who knows.” Naruto mumbled as he gave Kakashi’s cock a teasing stroke. “But I know beyond passing out or blanking out you aren’t moving from here for a while.” His last word ended up being a gasp as Kakashi clenched down on him causing him to shudder.

“I’m here.” Kakashi whispered. “And your hand…” Kakashi’s fingers caressed his and Naruto slowed his strokes to smile.

“Yeah. I know.” Naruto smiled. He leaned down to kiss Kakashi’s mouth. A teasing kiss. No tongue just contact. “I know.”

XxX

It was flying. It was dying it was burning up and not giving a damn. Everything stopped for this. Time. Balance. Concerns. Kakashi was the one on top now and Naruto could not be happier. He was able to feast his eyes on one of the sexiest sights he had ever seen while using his hands to urge Kakashi to grind or go faster.

And nothing could compare to this. And even if it could. It would not to this. This was everything. Naruto used his hands to force Kakashi to thrust down harder and grinned at the hoarse cry it got from the man. But Kakashi’s response to his grin had him releasing Kakashi’s hip and arching as Kakashi’s tightened to the point of pain.

Urging him close to the edge. But he was not afraid of it. Naruto used his thumb to swipe over the head of Kakashi’s cock. Kakashi’s cry signalled his release and when he tightened on Naruto he went over the edge as well. To a blissful free fall.

XxX

His knees were shaking. Naruto shook his head as he towelled off his back. It had been more than amazing. He felt so alive and his nerves were tingling. Kakashi made him feel like that. But what now? There was more to them than this.

Kakashi could not just slip to his bed occasionally from now on. The only thing they had managed to understand was that they wanted each other. That they would always want each other and that maybe they needed each other.

But trust each other? Naruto padded back to the bedroom and dropped his towel over a rack where it hung limply. He watched as Kakashi snoozed in the middle of the bed. Cleaned up from their last bout but obvious tired.

Trust did not come so easily at least not when you already showed your guts to each other. Kakashi trusted him. With his dream. His body. But his secrets? And Kakashi? He had gone along and had been willing to lead a few times but what did he really want?

He had been so scared of being with Naruto and he had tortured himself about touching him. The rest of their life was not a child’s game. They both had responsibilities.

Honestly the village would not blink if he paraded Kakashi around as his lover. They had put up with things more scandalous after all. Gaara had kissed him at the last stage of the Chuunin exams once. But there was more to himself and Kakashi.

If people knew more it would be a scandal. He knew that. He could see that. And if people knew about them from _before_ before?

But what did Kakashi want? Where did they go from here? Naruto sort of wanted to share it all. All the secrets. All the pain and agony because he knew Kakashi could stand them. Gods. Kakashi was the man that could be his support.

Naruto brushed Kakashi’s face with his fingertips. He wanted to keep him with him and he had no idea how to do that.


	10. Golden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning after and Kakashi's final decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here at the end. \o/ Oh how wonderful it feels to be here at last.  
> I was serious on not letting it be a huge fic.  
> I think I tied up things rather nicely here so thanks for reading this^_^

Kakashi slowly opened his eyes to a mostly dim room and the scent of a fresh breeze. He could feel someone near to him in the bed and his heartrate increased as he remembered everything. But the sense of panic that should have accompanied that thought was not there.

There was only anticipation and peace. He turned his head to see Naruto on his side watching him his hand toying with the Shodaime’s necklace.

Naruto looked a little tense but he was a hand reach away. Considering their past he most likely assumed that the morning would change things. Like back then.

He really had fucked up in the past.

“Morning.” He said softly and winced at how hoarse he was.

“Want some water?” Naruto smiled. And Kakashi huffed in annoyance as he reached his hand out to touch Naruto’s face.

“I’m good.” He said. And he was. Time had changed things. Their circumstances had been messed up but he was loath to go anywhere. It should not have happened but it did. And this was perfect. And Naruto had chosen him.

Choice. Freedom. Who was he to go against that especially when he also wanted it?

“So let’s talk.” Naruto smiled. “You aren’t running for the hills so that’s good.” Naruto inched closer. “And you’re still looking at me like you want to jump me so that’s better.” Kakashi’s dick which should have no business being even the slightest bit active after the night they had twitched.

“So we talk about tomorrow?” Kakashi asked curiously.

“Something like that.” Naruto’s gaze sharpened. “I want to show you something. You’ve gotten a glimpse of what I see. How I see you but I want to show you the world and us how I see it.”

“How the hell can you do that?” Kakashi asked. He knew Naruto could do many seemingly impossible things but the way he was talking was leading to territory that Kakashi had no real clue about.

“I’m just going to need you to trust me.” Naruto said softly. “I know that the past us is hard for you to think about. I want you to see how strong we are. That the other you that you saw is something normal.” Kakashi tensed at the reminder. He watched Naruto and saw how the man was tensed.

“I don’t know what you are really asking for.” He admitted. He could guess. That Naruto was going to meddle in a timeline or dimension that did not concern them but he had no idea what Naruto wanted to do it for.

“A small trip. All you have to do is take my hand.” Naruto smiled wryly. “I know you need some time to think about it.”

XxX

“You look a little different.” Kakashi sighed as Obito joined him. Obito looked up at the Fourth’s face before he continued. “You don’t have to keep torturing yourself you know.”

“I’m not.” Kakashi admitted. He honestly was not now torturing himself. “I just don’t understand how I got here. I’m not livid over it but I just don’t honestly understand how I’ve come to this point.”

“Fate is weird.” Obito laughed. “It’s not just one thing that affects what happens to you. It’s what you do and what he does and what she does and what they say and how the wind blew…it all changes something.”

“Oh?” Kakashi murmured. “So then what?”

“So whatever it is Naruto wants you to think about. You should trust him.” Obito hummed. “You two have a deep connection and only an idiot wouldn’t see it. Not saying that I’m an idiot. Just saying now I can see it, it is hard to understand how the hell I missed it.”

“There’s supposed to be a balance.” Kakashi murmured. “It’s gone.”

“No.” Obito shook his head. “It’s changed so you can grow and also change. You’re a team.”

“Obito.”

“No no no.” Obito laughed. “Love is teamwork too you know.”

“It’s hard to talk about this.” Kakashi muttered.

“I would imagine so.” Obito laughed. “All this time, you two have been circling each other or just hiding everything. The sun light hurts right?”

“It’s not that bad.” Kakashi protested. Obito snorted and instead looked up again at the Fourth’s stone face.

“I think Sensei would find it hilarious. I know Kushina-san would.”

XxX

“I thought you would have been limping far more than that.” Orochimaru murmured as he swept past. Kakashi was unable to give a reply as the man reached the other end of the corridor far too quickly.

XxX

“That’s more like it.” Shikamaru murmured as he handed over the reports. “Nice job Kakashi-sensei.” Kakashi flushed but managed to smile at Shikamaru.

XxX

“I knew there were no idiots on Minato’s team.” Jiraiya announced as he handed over the extended version of his newest novel. Kakashi hesitated before he took it but Jiraiya’s approving grin melted the hesitation.

XxX

“Don’t ever be that stupid again.” Sasuke said as he took the reports from Kakashi. Sakura laughed from where she was organising her paperwork.

“You too.” Kakashi muttered as he leaned against the door.

“I only knew because Sasuke told me.” Sakura announced as she grabbed the reports from Sasuke. “So help me gods Sasuke I’ve already told you I run the hospital and you are village security. Meaning that even the ANBU section is under my jurisdiction.”

“You face your child with that temper?” Sasuke scowled as he grabbed some the files. “Some of these are mine because the Hokage is the one that instructed me to check behind you after four nurses-“

“-who were careless-“

“-got attacked by barely conscious ANBU-“

“-who I took down-“

“-nearly killed you mean which caused trouble for village security which happens to be part of-“

“- your jurisdiction yeah yeah.” Sakura waved Sasuke away with a scowl. “Just adopt a kid and continue your clan already.”

“Tell that to Nii-san.” Sasuke said dryly.

“How’s Sarada?” Kakashi asked Sakura brightly.

Sakura’s expression softened. “She’s fine going to be a right terror. I swear that child worries too much for her age.”

“Look at her mother.” Sasuke muttered.

“When you get children then you will understand.” Sakura snapped. “Adopt one. Or get someone to carry one for you if you are hung up on the line continuing.”

“No.” Sasuke said as he flipped through the reports he had. “Kakashi doesn’t have one.”

“He had us.” Sakura grinned.

Sasuke hesitated. “I have a cat.”

“Baby it and I’ll leave it.” Sakura laughed. She efficiently separated the reports and begun to file them. Kakashi shrugged when Sasuke looked in his direction. Sasuke had settled down after the war. Preferring his own company.

Most Naruto’s group had married after the war. Kakashi was still unsure how Sakura had ended up dating the exANBU she currently was with. Sakura refused to marry him and from what Kakashi heard. He asked her often. It was almost a game between the two of them.

But shinobi rarely married anyways. And Sasuke. Sasuke had made his own observation and gone down his own journey of self-discovery. He refused to talk about it but whatever it was, Naruto knew about it and it was a source of amusement to the two.

And they accepted him.

“Thanks.” Kakashi said gaining confusion from the other two as they looked up from the reports.

“Sure sensei.” Sakura nodded, she exchanged a questioning look with Sasuke who only shrugged.

XxX

It had been a few months at the very least since he had gotten the time to have a real talk with Rin. Kakashi changed the flowers and brushed his hand over her name.

“I wish you could have seen it.” He admitted. “The thing we all. Well the thing you and Obito dreamed of. Obito came so far. And Sensei’s son… he’s turned into someone I know you would have had fun watching over. Maybe even done a better job than me.”

Kakashi shook his head. “No, no maybe about it. You would have done a far better job of watching over Obito than me and he’s still thinking about you. Every single day. He has so many stories he wants to tell you and so do I.”

“It’s been so long.” Kakashi admitted. “We’ve been without you longer than we’ve been with you. I can’t help but wonder if I’ve changed. If I’m no longer the boy that was trash. Other’s think I have. I hope I have. I hope I’ve become someone worthy of Obito’s and your admiration.”

Kakashi stood up with a soft smile at her stone. “Everything has changed and for the better. I’ve changed too. Else I would have gotten left behind. I’m not afraid of being surpassed. In fact, it feels like I’ve been waiting too long for that moment to come. But what I want to do now, can I?”

“I’ve come so far. I trusted in those who wanted down that hard path. I can’t stop now can I?” Kakashi murmured. “Just like you did not.” Just as he had faith in Obito still and he believed in Naruto.

Naruto had changed. Grew up. If Kakashi was to fight this. Pack it away again, that would be more than wrong. It would be denying everything he said he believed in. He took out the vial Orochimaru had given him. He looked at the clear contents and made his decision.

XxX

He did trust Naruto but he was sceptical of the huge barrier that he had to go through to find him. Kakashi walked through the purple shield trusting that it would let him through and gave a huge sigh of relief when it did.

He had no idea what was going to happen but he was willing to face it once he was with Naruto. He eyed the many tagged seals as he continued to Naruto’s door. There was yet another barrier when he reached the door. Light green in colour and it too let him through.

Kakashi’s first sight of the room was how many seals were inscribed onto the floor. Then he registered that the bed was missing. He spotted Naruto in the farthest corner drawing yet more seals. At his entrance Naruto looked around eagerly.

“So?” Naruto asked his voice eager. “Are you ready?”

Kakashi answered by carefully crossing the room to face Naruto. He took the man’s outstretched hand in his. He felt how solid and warm it was.

“Show me.” He whispered.

XxX

 _Reach. Grasp. Fall_. Holding Naruto’s hand Kakashi got a quick look at something. That was all he could describe it as. It felt heavy. Deep. Yet it was only a pathway. He could feel that. He knew that but he should not have. He looked at Naruto to see Naruto’s grin.

“Let’s go.” Naruto laughed and they fell.

XxX

“Surely this breaks some sort of rule. Balance.” Kakashi muttered as they held hands wandering down a dark street. People were everywhere. It was night. Some sort of festival.

“Doesn’t matter. I can fix it. I have fixed it.” Naruto laughed as they weaved through the crowd and the streets. Kakashi got a quick glimpse of something ahead but it was too far away to see and he had the feeling that he should not look too close anyway.

 _Reach. Grab. Secure. Fall_. This time was different. This was what Obito described except this was like flipping through a book and seeing a picture take shape. Kakashi recognised himself and he to his shock recognised Naruto.

Always together. Side by side.

They landed somewhere dark. An arena. Kakashi kept his grip on Naruto’s hand as he saw Naruto flick a glance to a mirror sealed to a wall far ahead. Covered in chains and dark.

“There?” He asked curious.

“No.” Naruto shook his head. “Not there. Anywhere but there. That’s one even I can’t mess with.” Then it was happening again _Reach. Grab. Secure. Fall._

XXx

“This is how you see us.” Kakashi breathed. “How long did you know?”

“Since I left the village.” Naruto admitted. “But I keep the balance. Always.”

“We’re tied together aren’t we.” Kakashi breathed.

“And I wouldn’t want it any other way.” Naruto chuckled.

XxX

They through the various jumps did not always seek out their counterparts to observe them. Sometimes they just enjoyed the peace that world had to offer. But Kakashi saw a lot. Things he would have never dreamed of. Narutos he would have never thought would have existed.

“You like that.” Naruto murmured as they left another dimension. “You like how he looks.”

“It was a shock.” Kakashi admitted.

Naruto’s mouth twisted up in a grin. “I can do that too.”

XxX

A small town. Kakashi held onto Naruto’s hand as they navigated through. No one gave them a second glance and Kakashi was unsure to whether that was due to them not belonging or because the day was too busy to pay attention to random people.

Still this place had so many streets. Was there a place like this in their world? Who knew.

“Kaka sensei!” A voice called to him from a street to his left. Kakashi kept moving and was surprised to see a much younger Naruto. Obviously a genin running towards him. “Hey Sensei there’s this really good smelling ramen place, you want to go?”

Even here they were still together. Kakashi laughed and patted Naruto on the head with his free hand as he swept past. “Stay with him you’ll do good.” Kakashi murmured. He heard the boy’s confused exclamation from behind him but he did not look back.

He kept his eyes on his Naruto. They were together. Always. No matter what happened or what Naruto did. Or what he did. This was what it all ended up doing. Being. In one way or another. It did not matter where they went. What situations occurred. They would always end up like this. Together.

No matter what happened. Whatever they became it would be okay. They could endure it once they were by each other’s side. Naruto glanced back slyly and Kakashi laughed. And once again. _Reach. Pull. Grab. Secure. Fall, together._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Similar to Maybe and It was in the realm of Possibility, there is a side story that I will get around to posting hopefully today. Anyway thank you for making it this far. For reading this. This series is now complete ^_^ \o love you darlings


End file.
